Finding life
by Agent Pendergast
Summary: When harry looks back at his life he dosn't like what he see's and is going to change it so as to start living. independant Harry, manipulative dilusional Dumbles, i hate ron and hermione. pairings decided as HpOC.
1. decisions

Hello everyone this story was originally a one shot and now I'm redoing it to be an actual story so please read it and respond.

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter and will not be making a profit off of this story.

(dhfguoash) author notes

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Today is my birthday and all I can think about is the death of the only person that can give me a chance to have a family. The only thing I can think of as something good that has come from this summer is the fact that because of the threats from the order at the train station the dursleys are now paying me for the work that I do around the house. It's not much but it's enough so that I was able to buy something to entertain myself in the time I'm not working either for the dursleys or doing chores. Since my chores are finished and I have no mail from my friends to read again this year im just reminessing about what has happened since I started Hogwarts. The time when Hagrid first brought me to the leaky cauldron so as to get to diagon alley. The moment Tom the barkeep first said that it was me hundreds of people came rushing over just to see me, this of course confused me to no end because up until now the less anyone saw of me the better. There was almost a riot by the time that Hagrid was able to get me out of there.

Once we reached the school the whispering and the pointing finally got to me and I found out that in a small way I only got extremely annoyed every time it was done.

In my second year I was once again the talk of the school. That year however instead of the star struck idiocy that was my first year it was fear that I would target ant random person to be petrified, this of course is because I am the feared evil heir of slytherin, and destined to be the next dark lord, all because I was parcelmouth. This is my first taste of just how just how much the public loves to see a hero fall.

In my third year my god father escaped his un-deserved imprisonment in hell, other wise known as the prison Azkaban. At this point im back on the pedestal, to this I can only give a very sarcastic whoo-hoo, and every one is telling me that I need to take care of my self.

In my fourth year I was dragged into a god awful international tournament. But no this isn't bad enough I can't just be normal and get thrown into a tournament under the age restriction, I have to be the FOURTH competitor in the TRI-wizard tournament, Yay me, again there is some major sarcasm. Honestly what kind of competition for students makes you take an egg from a very angry, very big dragon, have them find a way to save one of the people that mean the most to them from a the bottom of a lake with a giant squid, merpeople, and god only knows what else, and finally go through a giant maze the has a sphinx, a science experiment gone wrong which was donated by our magical creatures professor, and an acromantua. Also on top of that I was feeling the love hate relation ship that comes with fame, they all love to hate the famous people, what ever.

Of course the latest year in my life had to be the worst yet, it seems to be a going theme. This year we had the biggest witch, in the derogatory sense of course, that ever existed. This added to the fact that the fallen hero complex reaching a new level with the paper making me out to be an attention seeking lunatic would have made my year bad already but it only got worse. First, my godfather dies before we can prove his innocence and I can get a family, then my old goat of a head master Albus Dumbledore tells me that there is a prophecy saying that neither me or voldermort can live while the other survives and it will be a choice of kill or be killed for me. Yup, my life sucks.

Going through memory lane, I think I have decided what my birthday wish will be this year, they haven't come to pass yet but you never know when they will finally come true. At that moment an owl flies right through my window and drops me a letter from Dumbledore. I open it and it reads:

_Dear harry_

_I realize that you are probably mourning the loss of Sirius like we all are and you are extremely_, _with this in mind I feel that it is best that you stay at your aunt and uncles house for the remainder of the summer. We will speak of your trangressions at the Department of mysteries (_sorry if that not what the place is called kinda having troubles with remembering it) _that me and the rest of the order are very dissapointed in you._

_Sincerely_

_Albus Dunbledore_

(please insert your titles you self cause I just stopped paying attention to them)

What the fuck is that old shit thinking leaving me with these assholes for another month that's it I've decided on my birthday wish. My wish is that I just wanna live. And god help anybody trying to stop me from getting it.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

That is the first chapter of my story now I'm gunna need some feedback, next chapter is the usual 'Harry goes shopping in diagion alley chapter' so Im gunna ask for some feed back in two things:

I want to add some romance and I would like a vote on with who, the only stipulations on choices are no ginney, Hermione, or cho. My personal favorites are bellatrix and tonks, but I can handle almost any other pairing, also don't shy away from a multipairing suggestion.

What type of new pet should Harry pick up? Nothing cliché please

Animagus froms, just know that I will ignore phoenix, panther, dragon


	2. a new familiar and gringotts

Hey everybody I have been working on the next chapter of finding life and it has progressed fairly well. So far this is the standings of the pairing:

Tonks: 2

Bella : 0

Luna: 1

OC: 1

Multi:1

Thank you to the people that voted and reviewed, I'm still in shock due to the amount I got 13 reviews, actually how about some responses:

Hellblood's Hammer: Thanks dude any input is always useful.

Brighteyed: Thanks for the positive feed back, I just got lucky that the wanna live part turned out good, I could try luna but I might have to change her a bit if that's how the voting goes, not a big fan of cats so not gonna be the new pet, and his animagus will be pretty much a mix of your suggestions minus the newt thing. Thanks again for the review.

Admin: Um yeah, thanks for the review I guess

Petites sorcières: I completely understand the bellatrix thing it makes sence but if that's how the voters fall I gotta comply, in all good conscience I cant make Fred and George evil, any one else is fair game though, and sorry but I'm not able to speak French.

bluefire-elemental: Thanks for the kind words, I agree I hate Ron and Ginny, also Hermione, on the animagus subject I really like the stallion idea, its very original, I will try to make the chapters longer.

me: Thanks, I will

padfoot'smoon: Okay skippy you need to chill out, you're probably not reading this because you are of the belief that my story is trash, well get some anger management. Now in all of your mindless ranting I managed to get something important out of it, I will pay more attention to the spelling of character names.

MadnessLover: Thanks for the words and suggestion on animagus, don't worry the evil eye will be very prominent.

Sirius009: Don't worry he won't forgive them; it really does ruin the story. I can't do a Katie or Susan, but fluer is very possible and was counted as the vote. Thanks for the review.

ME: Thanks for the review, one of your suggestion wasn't very far off of my idea, please review again and thanks for this one.

Heather: Yes they will be stealing money cause that gives another good way to show his manipulative ness. Thanks for the agreement on the phoenix thing, chamber of secrets kinda made it the canon of forms I believe.

loneicedragon: Thank you for the site it was a MAJOR help and I will refer to it again, I hope that this chapter will keep your interest. Don't worry about abandonment of the story I absolutely loathe when an author does that, sometimes it may take a while but it will be finished.

2NiteItBeginz: thank you for the review, you are right I did say not to shy away from multis but that may be a bit to much for me, it'll probably be about three maybe four girls at most.

Now onto other matters I have decided on the forms and second familiar, keep voting on the pairings, but also please send suggestions for a non-magical weapon, no guns, or gryffindorish swords please, thank you in advance.

Now on with the story

Disclaimer: I'm making no money off of any of the ideas in this story please don't sue me.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Once Harry opened his eyes he rembered his thought from the previous night and decided there was no time like the present to get started. He gets out of bed and heads directly to the bathroom to start his day.

When he returned to his room he opened his closet and looked at his cloths in distaste 'why do I still wear these rags? I know I have money now, I should use it I need some fun in my life' he proceeds to grab a set of cloths that actually fit him, a plain white t-shirt, and a pair of Dudley cast off jeans form the third grade (I'm making an extra large Childs into a medium adult) that can stay up around his waist without the help of a belt, thought the pant legs are about the length of a pair of girls capree pants 'oh hell no I get screwed around with enough around here without wearing what look like girls pants'. Finishing that thought he heads down stairs to the kitchen and gets a steak knife to augment the jeans into a pair of long jean shorts reaching to the top of his calf muscle 'now that that situation is taken care of how about I get some transportation figured out, I can't go on the night bus because I would instantly be recognized and turned into Dumbledore by the bird club, wait I know I'll borrow some from Vernon's secret stash and ride the muggle bus'.

Being the greedy man that Vernon Dursley is he of course kept a part of his paycheck unknown from petunia incase either one of them decided to part ways with one another. Of course he needed a good hiding spot form her and Dudley to keep it safe so he put it in the one place that Petunia never goes, the kitchen. He put the money in the one place that in the fridge that his son never even touched, the vegetable crisper. In Harry's younger year he would often see it when collecting the ingredients for his "families" meals, but his fear of Vernon kept him form taking any of it, fortunately that fear has since then been alleviated. 'Now all I need to do is make a list of things that I need to get and/or do.

get better cloths

buy second wand (untraceable if possible)

get books

dark arts

occlumency

animagus

any other deemed important

get a **GIRLFRIEND**

with list in hand Harry heads out to catch the bus. Incase any of you are wondering why Harry has yet to have to deal with the Dursleys it is due to the fact that it is one o'clock in the afternoon. At this time Vernon is at work, Petunia is out making her rounds at in the neighbor hood having tea with her friends, and Dudley is either A) smoking pot B) beating up little kids or C) all of the above. Most likely it is C.

After taking just enough to get to London Harry boards the bus, never losing the natural sence of suspicion and slight paranoia that someone being hunted has, and that is just what s happening. He is being hunted by a madman and his even crazier followers. Once reaching about a block or two from the leaky cauldron Harry pulls the brake rope and leaves the bus. As he is walking down the street he passes a pet shop and feels a slight pull, not unlike what he feels when using his wand, or holding Hedwig, his owl familiar, deciding to see what is attracting him to the small shot he enters and goes where the feeling pulls him.

It leads him to a glass cage containing a littler of month old chocolate lab puppies who were in the process of wrestling playfully with each other. Upon his arrival one of the smallest females breaks away from the mess of canine limbs and walks over to him, sits down, and gives him a look that just says pick me up. Not being able to resist he bends down and cradles the little dog in his arms. Seeing this, the owner of the shop comes over to speak with him

"hello, are you interested in buying one of our new lab puppies, they jus arrived here form one of the breeders we do business with." Harry looked down at the pup in his arms and sees how it has made it self comfortable and falls asleep

"I guess I can't get away with not" he says with laughter in his voice.

"are you sure you want that one it is the runt of the litter and has many traits that could be seen as flaws, such as the deep brown eyes instead of the usual golden color, and her coat is far more mud colored than the rich chocolate color the breed is prized for" states the owner wanting to make sure that this boy knew what he wanted. Harry once again looked a the little pup and saw what the man meant about the coat color, though in his opinion it looked more like the ground in a forest than mud, especially when the light hit in the right way, giving it a slightly green tint like pine needles on the forest floor. "I'm sure, this little one chose me for a reason and who am I to go against it" with a tone in his voice telling the owner he couldn't be convinced to pick another. With that they headed over to the counter and Harry bought all he would need to take care of his new pet 'I hope Hedwig doesn't have a problem with this' Harry thought worriedly as he connected the chain leach he just bought to his new dogs collar. "We need a name for you don't we?" he asked the dog who looked at him in acknowledgment, almost as if she could understand him 'that's a bit weird'. For a minute he was silent as he thought up random names 'I found Hedwig's name in a book maybe I should think of some of the names I found in some books I have read, lets see….female canine names, um……Larka, Morgra, Tor.. I know palla, I always liked her character.' Harry figuring that the pup might be able to understand him like Hedwig decided to ask the pups opinion on its name "how about palla, she was a strong female wolf in a story I enjoy?" The pup actually looked happy with the name and nodded 'wow that's different!' "let's get going shall we."

After Harry attached the leash to his new pet they continued to enter the leaky cauldron. Harry kept his head low noticing that Tom the barkeep was talking with some customers and wanting to avoid attention. Once he made it to the entrance to diagon alley he paused for a minute to enjoy the view of the first actual magical place he ever visited, the started his walk to gringotts. As they walked he noticed that he was getting looks but they weren't the looks that he was used to getting from people, no they were looks like the ones he received during his second year because of the heir of slytherin fiasco. He could hear the mutterings of people talking about the apparently 'dark creature and wizard 'before them. Harry looked around and noticed that nobody would come near him, or really come near Palla 'what's their problem haven't they ever seen a chocolate lab before? Whatever at least I'm not being mobbed' with a shrug he enters the bank. When he was about to walk up to a teller when he heard a goblin speak behind him "ah Mr. Potter I see you have come soon like we asked, come on the we must hurry lest we be behind schedule" this confused Harry because he had never heard from the goblins aside from when he came to collect money for his supplies.

"I'm sorry? I haven't heard from you this summer or any summer for that matter"

"What? You must be mistaken, with an account as big as yours we give monthly updates about the trust vault you use, the potter family vault, and your parents vault. Also seeing as you are of age as of yesterday you have access to all of the vaults plus whatever you receive today."

"What's so special about today, and why would I receive anything?"

"Why I thought you would know since that must be the reason you have come, i'm sorry in all of this confusion I forgot to introduce myself, I am slipknot the manager of the black estate, and today is the will reading of Sirius Orion Black."

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

I was thinking about stopping here with a cliff hanger but after so many reviews and with the ideas I got now I'm going to keep going.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

This revelation floored Harry 'what….' He had known Sirius couldn't return and was probably dead, but the reading of the will made it seem so….. final. Sensing her new master's sadness and distress went up to him and pushed on his leg to show that she wanted his attention. Harry looked down and picked up Palla only to have her give a comforting lick to his nose.

Only just now noticing the dog that Mr. Potter held Slipknots eyes widened with recognition. "you have quite the interesting choice in companions Mr. Potter. I was not aware that any wizard left had the courage to be in the company of an earth hound"

"what is an earth hound?"

"an earth hound is a dog type creature that can grow to a size of about three and a half feet tall. They are extremely loyal, playful, and happy creatures. They make extremely loyal and powerful familiars."

"Then why are there no people with them around?" if they were that great more people would have one.

"Unfortunately our genius of a minister decided they were dark creatures after one got revenge for it's poor master, they are very intelligent creatures, they can comprehend human speech and are self aware. When fudge foreclosed on the creatures master two weeks early so he could buy out the land for himself. This didn't sit to well with the hound so it used most of it's powers to destroy the property after fudge had bought it. The earth hound is quite powerfully elementally aligned with the earth; their howls can do a great many things from tremors to landslides, to raising great spires of stone, gold, even diamond. They are most famous for this ability, it gives them their second name mineral wolves or as I told you the earth hound."

"So they are really powerful creatures that wouldn't normally harm anything but their food, but due to fudges greed, incompetence, and vengeance they have been labeled a dark creature, that man is a menace."

"The goblins agree with you totally, he has tried more than once to interfere with our business and take many peoples money as his own, yours included, under the grounds that you were a minor and criminal. But don't worry your parents and god father trusted me with your money and I intend to see that it is kept safe."

"Thank you for that it really puts me at ease, now I think I would like to find out more about why I am only just hearing about the will."

"That should not be we sent you a notice three days ago, unless someone very powerful is blocking your mail, you should received notice" After hearing this only one name came to Harry's mind Dumbledore 'damn that manipulative old bastard to hell first he sends me to solitary confinement basically, and now this, oh pay back will be sweet'

"The only person that I can think of that can gain anything form this would be Albus Dumbledore"

Slipknot looked shocked "are you sure, why would a man that is supposed to be your magical guardian do this to you?"

'Well isn't today a day for surprises' "my what? I thought Sirius was my guardian, not Dumbledore."

"He managed to convince us that he would be able to protect you best, being one of our most wealthy clients we wanted you to be the safest possible."

"I'm sorry but that hasn't happened yet."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, do you think it safe to leave a one year old child in a house where he spent the first ten years of his life living in a cupboard under the stairs like some dirty little secret, being starved for weeks, treated like a slave, constantly beaten, and ridiculed. Does that sound like being the safest possible?" at the end of Harry's rant the goblin's face went through a range of emotions such an astonishment, sadness, and finally rage. It was so intense you could feel it.

"Are you telling me that even though we broke many laws, both ours and the ministries, to put you in his care and he allows this to happen? This will not be unconciquencial for him, you have my word."

"That's fine, you shouldn't feel bad he is a master manipulator, but I think that is enough for now, we should head off to the will reading, I have a busy day ahead" with that Harry picked up Palla and him and Slipknot headed off to a door labeled, treaties and wills. They entered the room and stayed in the shadows trying not to be noticed to see what was happening. In the room were the entire Weasley clan minus, Percy Charlie and Bill, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, and, of course, Dumbledore.

"Why are we here, I'm sick and tired of feeding Potter this shit about how it is not his fault, if it wasn't for the perks I would have kicked his ass a long time ago" complained Ron, Remus, Tonks, and the twins were not able to hear this because they were on the other side of the room.

"Yes my boy Harry can be quite trying but you must remember you and Miss Granger watching him for me is helping the greater good, you know the prophecy, once he serves his purpose then we may do what we wish with him, for now just enjoy what I have done for you, go and enjoy the money I have transferred from Harry's vault to yours, think of it as a… payment for services he has yet to know about.". When Harry heard where his money was going he went to a level of pissed he didn't think was possible, it seemed Palla felt the same way because she growled softly and her eyes started to glow, suddenly the stones on the floor shifted and Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore fell on their asses looking like the fools that they were. 'Wow from the extra information that Slipknot told me about earth hounds on the way down here that very powerful for a one month old pup' quietly murmuring good girl to his now tired companion he stroked the fur on her head softly.

At this moment Slipknot decided to make his presence known by clearing his throat. Everyone in the room jumped and turned to the goblin sitting stiffly in the chair "now all we need is Mr. Potter to arrive and we may get under way, Headmaster Dumbledore why are you here you are not on the list of benefactors from the will?"

"Mr. Potter has sent me letter by owl saying that he was not emotionally able to sit in on the reading, he has given me permission to take his place however now if you…." Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you are the old man was interrupted a pair of growl coming from the corner, one form a little pup on the floor with eye glowing a light green, though it could have been a light trick, and one from a very pissed looking Harry Potter. Seeing this Dumbledore paled "really headmaster I don't recall writing any such letter? Now why wasn't I informed about this reading?"

"Harry I did it for your own mental well being I…"

"you can cut the BS you old conger, your not getting anything so please leave, i'm sure I will have things to talk to you about later, now leave"

'HARRY! That is no way to speak to the headmaster now apologies to him!" came the screeching voice of Mrs. Weasley.

"No I will not, now Dumbledore leave so we can continue"

"I really think..."

"The annoyed voice of Slipknot who was attempting not to kill the manipulative old man cut him off yet again "Headmaster please leave, you are fortunate that I am choosing to ignore your attempt at taking someone's place during a will reading without their consent, so please leave or you will be forced." Seeing as how he has no chance of winning this Dumbledore turns and walks out the door to wait for this to finish.

"now that that is taken care of we can proceed" with that Slipknot takes out a pensieve and plays it, an image of Sirius appears

"I, Sirius Orion Black, of sound body and mind" Lupin gave a small laugh "If Remus is laughing please give him a swift kick in the ass Tonks" She did " now onto the only good part of me croaking giving away a bunch of presents, I feel like good old saint nick, but of course much better looking. To Remus Lupin I leave50,000 galleons, and my 60 percent stock at madam malkins robes, for god sakes buy some new cloths. To Nymphadora Tonks I leave 80,000 to make up for the lack of stocks you would enjoy, to the twins Fred and George, I leave the marauders hand book of tricks and pranks, use it well, use it often. To Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger I leave whatever Harry feels your friendship has been worth to him over the years. Finally to my godson Harry Potter, I give to you everything else, have fun in life kiddo you deserve it." With that said the pensieve slowly faded and the room was looking at Harry to see him with his head bowed they could hear him saying "thanks Sirius I will" He then turned to Ron and Hermione who were looking both anxious and greedy at what they imagined Harry would give them. He just looks at them Coldly and says "to give you a amount of money that is my feel of our friendships worth would require a real friendship not one made of lies and deceit, I give you nothing and demand that the money Dumbledore took from my account and transferred to your be placed back into mine."

Ron stood up red faced and roared "you can't do that that is our money"

Harry simply turned to slipknot and politely requested "Slipknot please return the money back to my account"

"Of course Harry, it will be done in seconds, now since all of the business has been taken care of can everyone please leave I must talk to Mr. Potter privately." Stated the goblin. Before Ron was forced out by an irate Hermione and appalled Mrs. Weasley Harry called out to them "in case you haven't noticed what I just did means that our friend ship has been terminated." before turning and slamming the door in their faces giving them no time to respond.

Feeling extremely satisfied he turns to Slipknot and asks "now what did you want to talk to me about?" Inquires a slightly happier a Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I feel it is my duty to tell you that you were made the heir to the black family by the late lord Sirius Black, thus making you Lord Black and emancipating you, because of your emancipation you are also lord potter and receive 100 percent of your parent's belongings due to their lack of a will. The total amount of assets you own are as follows,

50 percent stock in weasleys wizard weezes, Diagon alley

40 percent stock in creatures of the night, Knockturn alley

60 percent stock in the ogopogo sea dragon reserve, lake, okanagon, Canada

70 percent stock in quality quidditch supplies, Diagon alley

30 percent stock in magical menagerie, Diagon alley

50 percent stock in Honeydukes candy shop, hogsmead village

Your total monetary amounts are

5,698,678,034 galleons 11 sickles and 5 knuts

You own four houses through out England and a summer home in France"

"Wow, umm would it be possible to transfer all of my money to the potter family vault?"

"Yes it would, would you like a wizarding card for easy money usage, it is also usable in muggle stores, it will take money directly from your account, and due to the mistake we made we will not add any interest to your charges, good day Mr. Potter I hope you enjoy the rest of it."

"umm, excuse me Slipknot, I'm pretty sure that Dumbledore and the rest of the bird club are outside the door to drag me back to the Dursleys could I use a floo exit to continue my shopping?"

Why of course Mr. Potter."

"You have been noting but helpful and allow me to call you by your first name, please call me Harry."

"Of course Harry, the floo is right over there"

"Thank you, have a nice day Slipknot"

With that Harry retrieved Palla from the corner and left to the book store to get the books he would need.

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphpphphphphphphphphphphphp

WOW! 15 pages. That was a lot longer than I thought, since my fingers are over worked and cramping up I think I will cut this chapter off here and get to the shopping later.

Remember the voting is still open on pairings, closed on pet, and animagus, and now open on weapons. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. rings, and shopping

Hi everybody, this is the third chapter, the shopping and beginning training chapter. I'm in shock only two chapters and this story is nearing the amount of reviews my first and longest story is at. Thanks every one, if you like my work please read my first story Smasher Highschool, it's obviously based off of super smash brothers. i feel i should warn you my report card is comming and i will probably loose my computer privaledges for a long time, i will still plot my story but dont dismay if i dont update soon. Now onto other matters.

The pairing polls:

Tonks: 4

Bellatrix: 1

Multi: 2

OC: 2

Fluer: 2

Luna: 2

Tonks still ahs a commanding lead but the others can still catch up.

Now on to review responses:

Thanatos: Thanks, I agree the fourth year getting the power up due to Harry being like god they can only be as strong as they are intended to be, not turning a stunner into a death beam.

FlamingWorldsEnd: don't worry I think you'll approve of the animagus, for the weapons I decided what I'm going to use. And the yelling will be good, or at least I hope so.

RexMeino: umm interesting animagus choice, but the forms were selected. Sorry, thanks for the review.

Hellblood's Hammer: yeah he needs the finances for the stuff I'm thinking of doing. Thanks for the review.

c3markh: I know this may seem run of the mill, but I am trying to make it more unique. Thanks for the review.

sirius009: thanks, your pairing choice(s) were noted.

Brighteyed: thank you for the positive feedback on the mineral wolf, it's loosely based off of my dog, well as far as personality I can't vouch for intelligence, and a lesser used element in the Harry fanfics.

Heather: Harry's place of living will partially be decided by the pairing vote. He will return to the Dursley's house only to collect his things. Thanks for the review.

Ivan the terrible: thanks for the review; your pairing has been noted.

ME: umm I'm sorry but the choice for a pet has been closed (you know the earth hound). Did you mean animagus for? Well ant way thanks for the review, and your pairing selection has been noted.

2NiteitBeginz: thank you. after the rant I received form that other person that shall not be named I payed more attention and used the books when I wasn't sure. While not a Tonks Remus shipper I can see how some might like it. Blaise will be a boy in this, and a minor character at that, and Neville will be pro Harry, I just cant see him in the anti Harry camp. Thanks for the review.

bluefire-elemental: WOHOO! No one I know has read the sight; I was wondering if anyone would make that connection, it is a great book. I had a lot of trouble picking out a name, and suddenly I looked through the book and saw the first palla vs. morgra meeting and it just clicked with what I wanted out of the earth hound. Thanks for the review.

loneicedragin: wow that is the longest review I have ever seen! Thanks! The site you gave me helped a lot. Thanks again for the review.

Never Odd Or even: thanks I'm trying to do good Independent Harry is one of my favorite types; it showed me the light behind Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione. Thanks for the kind words about the earth hound idea; I will try to keep up the quick updating. Thanks for the review.

Bandgsecurityaw: thanks for the positive review; I will keep up the writing.

Note: the animagus, and some more stuff will be shown in this chapter.

Shadowandfeathers: Thanks dude, I will keep it good; update your stories soon okay, you getting behind in Smasher.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story plot, so don't take my money.

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphhphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphp

Once Harry left the bank with palla in hand, being a young pup and using some of her abilities had tired her out, he made his way to the books store to find the text's and tomes he would need (Maybe I should check out Knockturn alley also, heaven knows I could never get a darkarts book in the store in Diagon, and I will need to see about that second wand from Mr. Ollivander, maybe I should get a black cloak and hood so as to keep my identity a secret. I can just imagine what a reporter would do if I was seen in that place.). With that thought in place Harry changes direction and goes to Ollivanders wand shop to get a second wand /I feel that I'm slaughtering the guys name so form now on he is Mr. O/.

When Harry entered the shop he heard Palla growl, followed by surprised gasp, to a thump behind him. When he turned around Harry saw that Mr. O was picking himself up after a fall on some upturned earth. He muttered a 'good girl' to Palla and absent mindedly started to pet his newest companion. Mr. O decided to speak up finally "Well Mr. Potter it seems you have found quite the protective companion there, if I'm not mistaken that is an earth hound, such a beautiful creature, to bad they are so rare after being labeled a dark creature by Fudge. Now what can I do for you, I trust your wand is still in working order?"

"Yes sir it is, but I think I should like to purchase another wand, this is because my current wand and Voldermorts wand share a connection making them useless against each other. I also would like to find out if you can create a wand for me that is untraceable to the ministry so I can prepare myself during the summer without fear of expulsion by Fudge."

"Yes that does sound like a problem that would need to be addressed, I think I can help you with that, you need all the help you can get. While the ministry keeps close records of how many wands are in my possession at the shop they wouldn't know if I made you a custom wand. Now for materials, I believe that we found have the correct length and type of wood needed for the wand, but I think that you will need a new core seeing how like people no two phoenix are alike, the only feathers that would help come from Dumbledore's phoenix. I, however, think you have graciously provided us with a proper source of a core. We only need some fur from your new familiar." With Harry and Palla's permission he took only a few hairs from her paws, the reason being that, as it's name describes, the power of an earth hound is tied to the earth itself, and the paws have the greatest contact with it. With all of the proper materials collected Mr. O leads Harry into the back and sets down the Fur and sized wood into the center of a strange array, though Harry doesn't know this it is an alchemy circle. When Mr. O touches the circle it glows blue for a second and the materials fuse together to form a new wand, nearly identical to Harry's phoenix wand in it holster.

"Here you go Mr. Potter I think that, due to your only really purchasing the wood, your total charge is one galleon." After giving the man his payment Harry left the old shop one wand richer and one step closer to his goal.

After getting his new wand he goes to Madam Malkins robes to pick up a black hooded robe. He enters the shop he sees a girl about his age, maybe a few years older, behind the register, he walks up to get service and almost instantly the girl starts to fawn over Palla (note to self puppy good for attracting girls) seeing as how the girl doesn't freak out over Palla being a "dark creature" Harry concludes that she is muggle born. After a few minutes of the cooing and seeing no end in sight Harry clears his throat, blushing the girl looks up and sees Harry "sorry about that I just love dogs, my name is Rachel how may I help you today?" The last part of the sentence seemed extremely rehearsed.

"Hello, I was interested in picking up a set of black hooded robes, and possibly a privacy charm in the hood to hide my face?"

"Yes we can do that, just one moment and we will get you measured." With that said Harry was led into the back of the store and had his arms, legs, torso, waist, neck, and head measured. With all of his measurements recorded Harry just had to wait for about fifteen minutes for his robes to be modified for his height and the privacy charm to be added he was ringed up "that will be seven galleons for the robes and six sickles for the charm, thank you for shopping here for your clothing needs."

Harry threw on the robe and was surprised to see that he could not find any indication that there was even a head in the hood of his robes due to a somewhat creepy shadow that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Feeling a lot more confident in not being noticed Harry left the relative safety of Diagon alley to the underbelly of British wizard society known as Knockturn alley.

He walks for about ten minutes, and finds himself at the gateway to Knockturn alley. With one last steadying breath, and reassuring himself that he still had Palla with him he enters the alley. The change in scenery is almost instant, from the comforting colors of Diagon alley to the dark shadowy colors giving a continuous sense of being watched. He could almost feel how uncomfortable Palla was also "Don't worry I'll try to get us out of here as soon as possible" he whispered to the tense pup. True to his word he accelerate his pace and stopped when he saw a store filled with book shelves, he went in not bothering to learn the name, planning on never entering this alley again. When he entered he saw that there were not only books, but a great variety of trunks (that may be useful). Finishing that thought he made his way over to the books and searched through the many shelves. He wandered through the transfiguration section and saw a book that would be perfect The guide to gaining your other forms by Dr. Darwin. Harry picked up the book and preceded to the miscellaneous section there he found organizing and protecting your mind by D.V. Tepes, Manipulation of spirits, the true necromancy by no author recorded, and finally magical fighting with non-magical blades by R.K. Himura. Those books were the exact thing that he needed. He quickly collected all of them and went to the counter.

"Yes young sir, what may I do for you?" asked the owner in a forced and sickening sweet voice.

Deciding that threats are the best way to deal with this kind of person he modified his voice with a third year charms spell using his new hound fur wand "I want to purchase these four books and also one of your trunks that has multiple compartments, and feather light charm on it."

"Oh that will cost quite a lot." Said the man with not to hidden excitement.

"That is no problem gringotts card should take care of this" one thing that Harry learned in Madam Malkins about his card is that while it showed no identification he need to put a small bit of blood on it, no more that a pin prick, for it to approve that he was using it. "Now I feel that it is not necessary to tell you what my little friend will do to you if I get wind of you informing people that I stopped in here, right?" at hearing the she was being talked about listened and when she heard her cue she tapped into a little bit of her power, just enough for her eyes to glow, and narrowed her eye ' stupid unsanitary human, he pissed him self, at least Harry has a spine, I think I'll take a nap now, I hope Harry takes us out of here soon.'

After Palla drifted off Harry collected his books and trunk and left Diagon alley to buy some cloths, some other muggle comforts. First he opened his trunk, unshrunk all of the things he got to care for Palla out of his pocket, and set them and the books in a compartment. Surprisingly inside the compartment a small hand book about the trunk was also there, skimming through he found that each of the rooms had a self righting charm making it impossible for his things to spill of even be disturbed while they were in there, and could also support a living thing in there. Thinking of how much easier it would be going into store without Palla insight he woke her up and told her what he was planning to do, and told her about the trunk, finally after being bribed with furniture privileges, no matter how magically powerful or smart earth hound were still dogs at heart, she was put into the trunk to continue his nap.

He then shrunk the trunk, secured it in his pocket and went to the first store that caught his interest. / I'm basing Harry's cloths on my own wardrobe/ He made his way to kohls first and looked at t-shirts, he found seven that caught his interest and were in his size, 3 blue jeans, and 5 black, and finally four collared button up-shirts. He paid for the cloths and changed into a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt with a red devil holding a baseball bat and has _I wish you were a piñata _written on it, and finally a black collared shirt with zigzagging white pin stripes. As Harry was walking back to privet Drive, he passed a music store, and decided to step inside. While looking around and sampling a number of CD's he found a few bands that he enjoyed, they were by Primal Fear, HIM, DARKnewDAY, and Crossfade.

With his things all in order he suddenly remembered that he could move away from the Dursley's home. He had maybe five houses to choose from. So he redirected his path back to Gringotts bank. Once he was there, he summoned Slipknot "Harry, I was wondering when you would return but I didn't think it would be so soon, well I suppose that it is as good a time as any to properly induct you as lord Potter and Black."

"What? I just wanted to be able to go to my houses and needed a way to get there."

"You cannot gain access to your properties unless you are the head of the family, and to get the title you must be tried and judged by the family rings."

"Family rings?"

"Has Dumbledore taught you nothing of wizarding family traditions?" asked an exasperated Slipknot.

"I believe this is a situation of Knowledge is power, if you have a weapon that relies on you for everything then you control it absolutely, that was his goal towards me."

"Well it is a simple process you just put on the ring and they judge you, if you are found not worthy you will be punished, it is different with every ring. We shall begin with the Black family ring" he snaps his fingers and a black cushion with a white gold ring centered with a black diamond in the center appeared "put it on and we shall see what happens." Slowly Harry picks up the Black family ring and puts it on, it feels warm for a minute before the diamond flashes blue then turns to black, "congratulations, you have passed the test and are now lord Black, now for the potter family ring it is slightly different, you must select it from five other rings, but you can't choose the ring you believe **appears** to be the correct one, but the ring **you **feel is the true one" with another snap of his fingers Slipknot summons a crimson red pillow holding five very different rings the ring on the far left was a large gaudy ring holding ten diamonds surrounding a huge sapphire, the next was slightly smaller and holding s large emerald, the middle ring was a small silver band with a very moderate and not flashy ruby set in the middle, the middle right ring was a black twisting ring holding a large chunk of amethyst, the final ring was just as gaudy as the first ring, it was set with so many diamonds that it looked like the ring was a expertly carved diamond. Now Harry new instantly what ring he liked the best seeing as he was never a very flashy person. Taking the goblins advice to heart seeing as it was in their best interest that he was alive; he took the middle ring and put it on. The effect was just like that of the Black family ring. Slipknot had a large grin on his face "congratulations Harry you are now the lord of two ancient, powerful, and influential families. Now to the job on your housing, I feel I should tell you that you may be a little less famous outside of the English isles as they were the main focus of Voldermorts siege."

"Thank you then may I receive a portkey to the French summer home, I know a proper translation spell so I may fit in."

"Of course, would you like it to be immediate or triggered?"

"Triggered please, I would like to collect my things from my former home first; can you put it on my potter ring, a set the code for 'goodbye and good riddance'?"

"Of course, now if that is all would you like to make use of the floo system to return to your home?"

"Yes that would be…..fun" a devious grin formed on his face thinking about the Dursley's reaction, but suddenly disappeared with what he thought would happen with Hedwig 'I got a lot of explaining to do'. Finishing that thought he stepped into the fire place to return to the dursley's.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Harry was unceremoniously thrown onto the floor of number four after a short, and sickening, trip of spinning. Unfortunately the Dursley's still weren't home even at six in the afternoon. Not even bothering to clean up Harry went up to his room and said hello to Hedwig, he told her that he had a surprise and that their family has just gotten bigger. At the owl's bewildered look he opened his trunk, picked up Palla and set her down. Hedwig sent Him a look that said you had better explain now or you a toilet for a week. Harry rushed to save his hair and explained the whole thing to his owl and, after she approved explained Hedwig to Palla. The two seemed to get along fine, to which Harry breathed a giant sigh of relief.

Harry decided that it would be best if he wasn't there when the Dursley's returned so he went to the back yard after reshrinking his trunk. He turned to the house and said in a low voice, "goodbye and good riddance". He was then off in a pop. Fortunately for Harry Dung had left his watch during that time to fallow a hot lead for some less that savory business.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphppphphphp

Harry and his familiars reappeared in his new home, he decided it would be best to explore after he set some food for Palla. Once that chore was done he explored the summer home. It was actually quite a large house on the shores of a lake a couple of miles away from Paris, surrounded by forest. There was a kitchen, a Dinning room, four bedrooms, a training room, and a very extensive library. Seeing as the place was already furbished and filled with furniture he sat down in the living room and started to flip through the Book he picked up on animagus training.

_If you are reading this book then you are interested in finding your animagus form. You will find that in here, if that is your goal then only read sections one and two, if you want to go further be prepared to break one of the ministries laws. The law banning blood rituals. Blood rituals are very powerful and were placed as dark magic due to the ministry wanting to keep power for them selves. It is not commonly know that all people have both a magical and non magical form. It is possible to get information about what kind of forms you have by looking at your familiar/s if they/it is earth based then so will you forms, the same with wind, water, and fire based familiars, if you have say a fir, and earth based familiar respectively, then your forms will be one based in fire, and one in earth. The blood ritual is fairly simple and will make it infinitely easier to reach your goal of your form because it will create a detailed picture, no colors but still extremely detailed. What you do is cut your hand over a piece of parchment and say the incantation 'ravealo animus magicae y non' the blood will sink into the parchment and a picture depicting both of your forms will appear._

'Wow, I defiantly have to do the blood ritual if I want to reach my full potential' with that thought Harry proceeded to gather the required materials and cut his hand over a piece of parchment letting it bleed until it naturally stopped "ravealo animus magicae v non" he watched in amazement as the blood absorbed into the parchment and a picture that looked t be drawn in red ink shown through. At first glance it looked to Harry like a Pegasus, but when he looked closer he noticed that it was a horse that had a winged serpent coiled around it and wings flaring 'a stallion, and a coatle. That's not gonna help against the evil wizard image'.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

There you go the animagus forms have bee shown, I hope people like my choices, now the next chapter will be the final chapter for pairing votes, remember cast your vote or be silenced forever, the same with the weapons. Keep reading and reviewing.


	4. what you can learn from a few good books

Hey every one I just want to apologise to you all for the lateness of this chapter but like I warned in the late one I lost my computer for an extended amount of time. Now onto the fun stuff, I came back and found these to be the stories stats:

47 reviews

1906 hits

6 C2's

18 fav's

34 alerts

Looking at this brings a tear to my eye, it appears that people genuanly like my story and thus I will try to keep it this good if not better.

Now for the pairing stats:

Tonks: 4

Multi: 8

Bellatrix: 3

OC: 4

Fluer: 2

Wow talk about an upset, multi pairings take the lead this chapter will be your last chance to vote so don't be shy send them in, but please limit them to the ones listed above as I have basic plans for all of them and will use one of those for the winners choice. This will be the last chapter that the votes will be taken, remember if your vote doesn't win please continue reading, it is still a good story, or at least I hope so.

Weapons voting is closed also it has been decided and will be revealed in this chapter

Now for review responces:

Brighteyed: Thanks for the kind words, I figured he should pretty much avoid the basilisk since it is so tied with voldie so I gave him a snake of his own to connect with. HIM is one of my favorite bands also, and I could see Harry listening to it, and sorry but Rachel has run her course and wont be returning but I think you will see the oc character in this chap. Its really still up in the air. Keep reviewing, and thanks again.

magicslifer: Thank you for the review and vote, don't worry I hate them to much to leave them with only that.

Bandgesecutiyaw: Thanks.

Fk306 animelover: Thanks

2NiteItBeginz: Sorry about the updating lateness, thanks for the report card support, and I'm elated to hear that you enjoy my story.

Kakole: Thank you and I agree totally.

athenakitty: I know and he will soon but right now he just needs to know his total and how much he can spend.

0.o: Sorry but there is only so much I can do about that.

ulkser: Thank you for being so under standing, and for the complement.

harrison potter: That's a bit much but it is possible to do a multi

zafaran: Thank you, just keep reading to find out.

lord flamel: I will try and put the rooms description in the next chapter, thank you for the review.

Phoniefirex: Thank you

Robby: Thank you for the long review, there are a lot of good ideas in here that I may use here and there, thanks dude.

Kingyb: Thanks for the review, sorry but the animagus form was already introduced. Thanks for the pairing vote also.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, any use of names, or ideas belong to other people(for future reference torture methods belong to pinhead and Clive barker).

Hphphphphphpphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

After that small moment of revelation Harry turned back Darwins book to see what was next.

_Now that you have discovered your inner creatures I will reveal how to unleash them. All you need to do is learn about the creature, just the basics like the habitat, feeding, and mating patterns. After this is accomplished you must go into a meditative state and bring the creatures forward. When they come to you and make their presence known you will have access to all of their talents. This is how the gift of parsel tounge is created, through the possession of a serpent animagus. But beware you will have to contend with the instincts of the creatures, with this in mind I suggest that you study the art of occlumency before going further/_

Harry internally groaned at the mention of occlumency. He closed Darwins book and opened his book on occlumency.

_If you are reading this, if you are not strong willed or are weak minded don't even entertain the thought of going farther. Try it and you run the risk of losing you mind in your self, forever an irriversable vegitable_

'Wow this goy needs to lighten up'

_If you are reading this then you have the needed determination, whether or not you have the needed mental capacity is yet to be seen. It is a little known fact that each magical creature has their own unique brand of occlumency. You will be learning a mixture of vampiric and lycan shields. The occlumency of vampires is a maze usually modeled after a crypt and riddled with traps, and the werewolves occlumency is a fight to the death with the inner wolf. Both of these are dangerous and effective ways to defend your mind. In the maze of the mind your stamina and abilities are of what they would naturally be. So bye combining both of these strenuous tasks makes a nearly impossible barrier. It is a simple task, first you must select the creature you want and trust enough to guard your mind, you must have knowledge of the creature and it's abilities. If you are questioning as to how I have knowledge of two of the most feared creatures in the wizarding world, my name as given by the book is Dracula Vlad Tepes._

'Wow, okay im gunna listen to what Dracula has to say on the subject of protecting my mind, he's got about a couple hundred years of experience'

_After selecting the animal you need to buildup the maze and select the defenses, I would suggest a lot of hidden traps that will be difficult to move around and have them be dangerous._

Harry closed the book thinking that he needed to do what both books suggested and learn about the creatures. He went o his new trunk and rummaged around in the library section and found his magical creatures book. He opened it up to the section on coatles and started to read.

_The coatle is a very powerful magical creature. In the ancient time in South America they were revered as gods due to the shear size and abilities of the creatures. It has been documented that they at full length can reach twenty-five feet and posess a fifteen foot wing span. Their wings are a beautifully golden colored plumage with scarlet tips of each feather. They are a omnivorous creature that, wile preferring meat will eat herbs every now and then. The powers these creatures have are generally elementally aligned. The power that they hold can be determined by the sine of their scales the most common of these creatures is the gray coatle wielding power to manipulate storms the list of these creatures from color and power are as follows:_

_Gray – storms_

_Red - fire_

_Blue – water_

_Brown – earth_

_Green – plants_

_Purple – poison_

_It is commonly mistaken that like dragons coatless use these abilities orally. This is drastically untrue. The true power of these abilities is that they are controlled by the mind. A red coatless power is in it's truest form advances pyrokinesis dealing in both the creation and control of the fire. The grey coatle can make anything from a huge tornado to a single lightning strike on an enemy. The Blue is generally seen by the ocean near land and if enraged can create a huge tsunami capable of sinking an entire city, it is hypothesizes that for some reason the city of atlantis angered two or more of them causeing it to sink into the sea. The brown coatle has powers very similar to that of an earth hound but since they are the most brutish of all the species they have none of the finess to create the spires the hound is famous for. The green has the ability to manipulate plants around it to do as it commands, from growing herbs to feed on, to stabbing the enemy through the heart with a thorn covered vine, to have poisonous flowers release their toxins. The rarest of the coatless is the purple coatle, thay has the ability to create a poisonous mist in the air that can do everything from knock out a opponent to corroding the body to a pile of rotted flesh. Some people believe that being serpents and the destructive power they wield make the coatle a dark creature, while others say that they are light creatures due to their pleasant personalities towards allies and friends. It is truly up to an individual to decide their opinion of these creatures._

_Ratings out of 5_

_Rarity rating: 5_

_Intelligence: 5_

_Power :5_

_Allighnment: undecided_

_Note: approach with extreme caution and make your intentions known._

Harry was awestruck at what he had read 'I could have that much power if I am able to master this form?' Having felt he had done enough on the subject of the completely magical he read a bit from his weapons combat book. The opening page was a list of instructions.

_Despite what you may have thought this book will not teach you anything about actual forms or combat, to attempt to learn that from a book is worthless. You will be on the correct path from the first couple pages. First you need to find out what kind of weapon you are most suited for, this is determined by placing some of your blood on the square below, the blood will be absorbed and a name of a weapon type and a style will appear. Please proceed to do so._

Harry took a small knife and reopened the cut he had form the animagus ritual 'I feel like a freaking cutter' he thought while rolling his eyes. Once the blood was absorbed a weapon name, a style, and the leader of that style appeared:

_Weapon: Glaive a.k.a. pole-ax, _

_A powerful curved blade mounted on a long staff, usually used for powerful cutting and hack motions relying on built up momentum._

_Style: The killing moon_

_Teacher: Arioch Bishop_

_Sex: female_

_Age:19_

_Rank in style: Master_

_This is a continuously updating book and because of that can give you the ways of reaching this master. You can access her by floo at the address Ciam's keep because we want you to succeed, with this book a small pouch of floo powder has been placed into the back of the book and was released as soon as your blood touched the page. Now go contact you, hopefully, soon to be teacher when they ask how you got their address tell them that the book recommended them, every one in here is looking for students and knows of this books existence._

'Might as well try it' thought Harry with a shrug as he checked the back of the book and sure enough there was a pouch of floo powder in the back. Harry threw in the powder and shouted clearly "CIAM'S KEEP" within seconds the fire turned green and he put his head in.

He was waiting for about a minute and about to pull out when a woman's voice came to his ears "Hello why are you in my fire place?" he looked up and saw a very attractive girl. She had shoulder length brown hair, red eyes, a smallish bust but very long legs. She was wearing a pair of jeans that were slashed multiple times, and black tank top. To be short. she was hot. Harry was so caught up with staring he almost missed what she said next "do you have a reason or are you just going to stare all day?" she asked half in irritation half teasing. Harry blushed before responding "I'm sorry, but the book said to tell you that it recommended you."

"So that old tome finally sent someone to use for training, well if it suggested us then you have the right personality, and intentions now it's my job teach you the techniques and get you in the right shape. Now I before I officially accept I need you to promise me one thing."

"What is that?"

"When it is needed you will kill what and who you must, no more, no less" she said this with all seriousness.

"I don't enjoy death but it has its needs and I will deal it when and where I must."

"Good because if you don't then you suffering by my hand will be legendary even in hell." Harry looked really nervous after hearing that "would it be okay if I move in with you, I find it easier to learn in familiar places, and I will need to be able to teach you for a good majority of the day and some of the night?" Harry thought this over, 'well I don't know her very well but I can see logic in what she says, whatever time to live a little, besides have a hot girl live and train me sounds pretty good.'

"Okay, no problem I will clear a room for you."

"Great, be there in a week. Don't worry about getting a weapon yet, I will assist you in that. Before you go can you tell me the name of my student?"

"Sure, my name is Harry Potter, and the address for my home form floo is the hound's den" at this she raised her right eyebrow in mild surprise.

"Okay Mr. Potter I will see you in a week." With that and a cheeky smile and a wink she cut the communication.

After Harry put out the fire he sat there for a couple minutes as Palla came bounding over and sat in his lap. He picked her up and looked her in the eye and asked "What did she mean by 'suffering legendary in hell'? What have I gotten my self into?" He could have sworn that Palla gave him the dogs equivalent of a shrug before licking his nose, getting out of his hands and bounding to the couch to sleep "good idea, its been a long day. I think it's time to turn in, night Palla." He heard her grunt ant saw her turn over in the couch as he left up the stairs to his room.

Hphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Well every one that is the latest chapter, sorry for the shortness but this was just a buffer chapter to the oncoming training chapters. Remember this is the last voting chapter for pairings.

Now for a little end of chapter contest the winner of this will be the first person to guess where this quote I used came from, I need a movie(or series) name and the character that said it. The winner will have their pairing vote counted twice. The quote is:

'Your suffering will be legendary even in hell'

Have fun!

Remember reviewing makes the world go round, and if the world don't go round we all die, so save humanity and review.


	5. learning some talents, and teacher

Hey I'm sorry about the short chap last time, this one will be longer, I promise.

'Your suffering will be legendary even in hell' was said by my favorite horror movie character pinhead in Hellbound: Hellraiser2 congratulations to those that got the answer correct your pairing vote shall be counted twice. Since this is the final chapter that voting will be allowed in. I will give the pairings loser to winner:

Fluer: 2

Bellatrix: 4

OC: 4

Tonks: 6

Multi: 18

Well with a crushing victory the pairing will be a multi pairing, and I have already decided on whom it will be so NO voting for them. Thank you to all of you that voted.

Now for responses:

athenakitty: Very intense, it's what he needs, and that has yet to be seen. Thanks for the review.

Loneicedragon: I know and I'm sorry, I hope this chapter appeases you. Thanks for your vote.

bandgsecurityaw: Thank you

anduins war: Thank you for the review

harrison potter: Hey, nice job on the answer. I agree those type pf chapters make the story by telling what, where, and when he needs things done. Sorry for the shortness. Feel good you and the others saved the world.

Sirius009: Thank you and I wish I had the luck Harry's gonna get.

Slightly Bored and Severely Confused: Nice new name, you read my mind about the coatle color, villains always get the fun powers time that the hero got some to. Thank you for your continuous reviews.

Jarno: Thank you, and I will put the explanation in the story just a bit later, I hope it helped you like the story a bit more.

Just Me Prime: Yeah you lucked out, thanks for the review.

kingyb: Thank you, and sorry just one color, we don't want stronger than god Harry here.

: Thanks

Shane Gilson: Nice job, you are obviously an enjoyer of quality movies, so you get a double vote, as stated by the contest.

methoslover: Thanks for the review, and those are really good reasons, but I needed to have the votes under the choices above, to late now. Thanks again.

writerdude: Noted, thanks for review.

Jen: Thank you, and noted choise.

Fillius: Thank you for the review.

Autumn's Hikari: Good job you vote was counted twice

Makotochi: Thank you for the review.

alyois: Sorry but it's all about the timing and how I can work the story. Thanks for the review.

Soldierofthemoon: I love long reviews. Nope, the element wont be earth, I guess you can see how the pairing will turn out, good eye on the symbolism thing I just took a suggestion on the stallion thing and I evolved from there, and thank you for the titles for dumbles, they will be put to use.

imgonnadie: You are right the teacher will instruct Harry in better dealing with girls, he definatly needs it. Nice review and Thank you.

Now that I have given a response to the reviewers we can start this chapter. Enjoy.

**flashback**

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

The week had gone by very fast for Harry. He had spent about 18 hours a day working on his animagus forms. The work he went through bore a most delicious fruit. He decided that the coatle would be a far more use than a stallion seeing as it has a powerful ability for kinetic control of certain elements. After three days or 48 hours of meditation he finally found the coatle in the recesses of his mind, he could still remember the process that led to him achieving his form;

**Harry had just entered his meditative state for the third time that day when he heard a voice that is unmistakably a serpents because of the lisp in its voice "ssso you have finally decided to sssearch for me, eh Harry" it was more of a statement than a question**. **Due to the sound coming form behind him Harry spun around fast and the sight that greeted him was a large serpent a color reminiscent of a dark amethyst gem and ebony colored wings that stretched to a length of about 17 feet from tip to tip, the second most noticeable feature is a pair of acid green crests tracing along the bottom lids of the eye one or two centimeters down. 'Purple, purple, what element does that color control?' Harry was so awestruck at the magnificent sight of his inner creature that he couldn't remember what he had read, he was pulled out of his inner musings by a deep chuckle "purple coatlesss have the ability to control poisssons of variousss potenty Harry."**

"**How did you know what I was thinking?"**

"**One, we are in your mind thusss inner musssinsss are projected for all to hear, and two I am a represssentation of you , of course I know what you think."**

"**The book said I would have to lure you out and convince you to come forward, how do you suggest I do that?"**

"**There isss sssomething that that book, though informative, misssssed for the more intelligent creaturessss that you or they are capable or communicating with it issss recommended to reason with them, if so they will help you. I have already helped you, yearssss ago againsssst my brethren."**

"**Your brethren?"**

"**In your ssssecond year when the bassssilissssk bit you I used my, and by right your, control over poisonsssss and venomsssss to slow its progress until our feathered friend could help usss with it'ssss tearssss. Bassssilisssksss venom usssualy is fatal in the firssst five ssssecondssss."**

"**WHAT! Well thank you very much then."**

**The coatle chuckled deeply once again "by helping you I helped myssself, we are one Harry, you die I die; But your welcome all the sssame. Now I believe it issss time for ussss to merge, I will sssstill be able to sssspeak to you and impart all of my natural knowledge to you, the power of my kinesssisss of all poisssonsss, and finally the parsssel magic, the magic of sssnakesss that issss naturally known to our kind and can only be taught to a parsseltoung through a powerful and intelligent magical sssnake , voldermort has only ssspoken to a basssilisssk to our knowledge and they, though ssstrong, are not the mossst intelligent of the magical ssserpentssss. Now it is time to join ussss truly." After that the coatle closed its eyes and it and Harry both glowed with a sickly purple light that shone into a bright white flash. When he awoke he had an instinctual knowledge of a number of obscure poisons, all derived from minerals and plants in the surrounding area "oh I'm gonna have fun with this." **

He had since then practiced with his parcel magic and found a number of spells that would be a great use. One is the _oroborum _spell which gives the caster the ability to shift the speed of their movements; they can be a quick as a cobra's strike, or as slow as a turtles sprint. Both of these affects can be utilized in Harry's point of view. The fast speeds can be used to make the slower more powerful strikes with his weapon near lightning quick without sacrificing power, and the slower speeds can be used in training with his future teacher to analyze his issues with new strikes or forms. This spell has quickly turned into one of is personal favorites.

On a side note this week has also been a learning experience for Harry as to how to care about creatures such as earth hounds. The day after Harry had spoken to his teacher he decided that he should try to start training his body a bit before Arioch arrived, he decided that he would circle the lake twice in the morning and twice at night totaling at 10 miles a day followed by a 30 minute swim to get a total body work out them focusing on his arms for the next 25 minutes. Though it isn't much he could see a minute difference then what he was like before, of course getting three square meals of food that is about 100 times better than the slop that he got for food at the Dursleys (he never thought of them as family, they are bound by blood and that's it). On the second run of the first day Harry was running and Palla suddenly runs up next to him and is actually keeping pace with him, at the end both were panting slightly, and while Harry was working on his swimming Palla was practicing on refining her control of the earth to more than just a upturned rock her and there. In just a week she had advanced to being able to separate between types of rocks like sedimentary and metamorphic rocks, Harry has been trying to help her memorize the feel of certain violent elements like pure potassium. The reason for this is that if Palla can create a large enough clump of pure potassium and a part of the enemies bodies and he adds a minor water spell the enemy will be down one limb due to a, quite literally, explosive reaction.

Now animagus and physical training hasn't been Harry's only focus, oh no. He has been learning how to manipulate souls using the greatly misunderstood magic of necromancy. So far he has discovered that necromancy is wandless and wordless magic that is controlled by saying the incantation in his mind, and picturing what he wants to happen happening. He has been the most successful with the art of creating soul shadows. A soul shadow is a soul called from the after life temporarily relinquishing control of the soul, forming it into whatever they want. One of the most common forms that is simple to use and infinitely useful is a soul chain. Like the name implies it is a chain created from a soul. The chain will move to its masters will, and can shift it's form at any time, growing hooks at the end, lengthening, or even growing slicing barbs on the edges dismembering whatever is unlucky enough to be ensnared in them.

Now it was the day that he had been anxiously waiting for 'what do I have to worry about I'm just about to really meet the woman who is going to be teaching me how to train in a fighting style that just may give me the advantage I need to survive this war, yeah and the fact that she is incredibly hot has nothing to do with my worries at all. I just hope she doesn't hate the changes I made to the house since she is going to be living here until I'm at the very least semi-accomplished in this fighting style.' As Harry finished this thought he mentally went over the changes he made to the rooms. The living room is now painted forest green and the furniture is a dark earth toned brown; this is the room that Palla spends most of her time in. In it is a 42 inch wall mounted plasma screen with an attached DVD/VHS player, to the left of the television is his newly acquired movie collection and his stereo that has a large speaker hooked up in each of the rooms. All of the rooms have a stereo remote and a signal receiver making it so you can choose what you want to listen to no matter where you are in the house. The Library was left alone as it was designed by the original owner to be at optimum efficiency. The first guest bedroom is painted crimson with a black carpet and has posters of bands like GWAR, and Rob Zombie. The bed is a queen with black comfitures, what's really cool about the room is that the bed is suspended by magically reinforced chains from the ceiling and the wall behind the bed has a life sized portrait of the cenobites from the Hellraiser series, more specifically The Female, The Chatterer, Butterball, Angelique, and of course Pinhead in the middle with the solved puzzle at his feet. This has been dubbed the scary room. The next bed room is rather boring compared to the scary room, it has a deep red carpet, and navy blue walls and ceilings with a silver trim, nothing special, it's really just a room or the faint of heart that can't handle the scary room. The master bed room which Harry has obviously claimed as his own is by far the best. The walls are black and the carpets are a sandy color. The bed is a king and behind the back of the bed is a large 3 foot by 5 foot painting of the metal eagle from the cover of the Primal Fear Seven Seals album in silver paint with a bronze tint. There is a large book shelf that contains a large collection of books by Stephen king, and Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child. The second shelf contains his very favorite movies; these are the complete Hellraiser series, and any movie made/produced by Tim Burton. On the wall across the room is another 42 inch wall mounted plasma, and a number of game systems and games.

To relieve stress Harry goes over to the CD player and put on the song The Immortal Ones by Primal Fear before falling asleep.

Twenty minutes later he was woken up by someone poking his head, he groggily opened his eyes to see a pair of red eyes veiled by shoulder length brown hair. He did what any half awake person does. He yelled and jumped about 3 feet in the air and falling ungracefully off the couch. When he righted him self he heard the intruder laughing her ass off at his expense 'wait wasn't my teacher supposed to be coming today…..ah shit this is embarrassing' "umm your Arioch Bishop right? The woman who said she would teach me the killing moon style of glaive fighting?" while he was saying that Harry took the time to examine Arioch. She was wearing a T-shirt showing the logo for the band Demon Hunter (if you aren't familiar with the band their logo is of a demon skull stitched together down the middle with a bullet hole in the forehead) that went to about the middle of her bicep and showed her flat stomach, a pair of black jeans that showed off her figure nicely with a couple chains hanging off, finally a pair of steel toed combat boots topped off the look. While examining her Harry unknowingly had a large blush cover his face

"Yeah kid I am, and if your blushing at me in this then it is going to be so fun teaching you to be more self confident around women. Oh I'm gonna have fun with you." While saying this she shot him a grin that scared him slightly. "Now how about you show me around my new home for the duration of your training?"

"Sure fallow me." Harry led her through out the house and she seemed to approve of the way they were decorated. Finally when he led her to the bed rooms he showed her the tame one first to which she said it was a little bland but other wise nice. The most humorous reaction was when she saw the scary room. She went wide eyed and said "please tell me this room is up for grabs, it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!"

"Sure, you can have this room. I was just gonna use it as a disturbing guest room but hey if you like it it's yours" before he knew what was coming to him Harry was in a tight embrace with his face planted directly into the modest breasts of Arioch 'need to breathe….so soft….nice…wait where is my head locat…OH GOD.'

When Arioch came out of her joy educed stupor to see the state of her soon to be student. She pulls away, when she sees how red his face is she nearly doubles over laughing "HAHAHA. Harry you really need to get used to awquard situations with women while I'm around, but that's no problem I can teach you the ways of the killing moon as well as flirting. Now lets get a start in the training room shall we?" With a smirk she turned around and sauntered back to where the training room is located. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

A couple minutes later they had reached the training room. Harry had really just left the room a plain light blue color and moved in a bunch of weightlifting materials he had bought and been using. There was a door that led to a sparring area that was the same shade of blue except for a wall he had turned black with his earth hound wand. He then proceeded to write, in silver paint:

Fear the hunter

For their desperation grows

Fear the repressed

For their power rises

Fear the enraged

For their eyes are blind

Fear your inner demons

For they lurk in your mind

Fear the beast

For its in your soul

Next to the poem is a painting of a black stallion with a dark purple aura and glaring green eyes that has its neck and legs bound in chains "Wow that's really cool, what's the inspiration behind it?"

"well the poem was my inner musings at the time and the stallion is one of my animagus forms"

"wait formS as in more than one, okay we seriously need to go over what you know and how well you know it."

"Okay, well I found a book that explained how to access both a persons magical and non-magical forms. It also explained that when a person unlocks their animagus forms the forms will affect the body; I have the forms of a purple coatle and a black stallion. I have already mastered the coatle form and this has given me the knowledge of manipulating most if not all poisons and venoms and gave me access to the knowledge it held of parsel magic. Here let me show you" he closed his eyes and then slowly opened them. When he did they were glowing faintly and suddenly there was a black and green swirling mist surrounded his hand "this is a poison that if I directed it into a persons lungs it would infiltrate the blood stream and over a course of 5 excruciating the veins would continuously break down until they are gone and the victim dies of internal bleeding."

'coros why did you have me show her that! She's gonna think I'm some serial killer that stays up at night planning these things!'

'Harry, calm down I told you to ssshow her that becaussse we ssspecialissse in corossssive poisons, upon finding thisss out you even named me after it, why not ssshow her you bessst? Bessidesss did you ssse how ssshe reacted to the ssscary room? I think ssshe lovesss thissss kind of ssstuff. Now sssshut up ssshe'sss about to sssspeak'

"Wow that is What else can you do? I need some examples to figure out what type of glaive you need to train with for battle."

"Are there a lot of different types?"

"Good lord yes. The shaft of the weapon can be short, long, metal wood, thick, thin, barbed at the bottom. The blade has different materials; there are blades that are solid, that are really just the cutting edge with little or large sections removed for agility. All of this needs to be determined by your skills and abilities. So any extra stuff other than parsel magic and a couple cool animagus tricks?"

"one of my familiars is a female earth hound, I have started practicing some necromancy spells, so far I can see a affinity for soul shadows, after a week I can create, sustain, and control one chain, and I have yet to see how the fully mastered stallion animagus will affect me."

"Wow, that's a lot of variables, you have an earth hound you say, well she will be in training with you so she can help in battle, they can be very fierce warriors. On necromancy, while she works on refining her control over the earth, and controlling specific minerals, you will work on perfecting control over soul shadows, you will work on it until you can make, sustain, and control 100 chains or about 30 creatures effortlessly. How long should it take to get control of your horse form?"

"Well since I know what I'm doing now I should be able to do it in about a day, maybe less if Coros helps me."

"Coros?"

"That's what I named the coatle form I have; it is an intelligent creature and due to me being a parseltoung I can get advice and talk it, or by extension myself with different mental parameters."

"Okay that is your first assignment, and then when we see how it affects you we will decide what your type of glaive is. Now I'm going to plan your workouts then take a nap so get to work on your stallion form. You have the rest of the day 7 hours down time to sleep before we start working." With that she left the room to go to hers.

Once Arioch was gone Harry went into a meditative state and asked Coros if he had seen the stallion in him. "Yesss Harry I have and I resssstrained it when Arioch mentioned sssseeing how it would affect you. Now he'ssss getting antssssy sssso let check on him sssshall we?" and they left to try and tame Harry's inner beast.

When they found it the stallion was in a meadow landscape grazing being held in by a barley noticable fence. "How were you able to do this, you have no hands."

"I am an extensssion of you, and if you don't have complete control of your mind then you control nothing"

"So I could have found you in an hour if I had just willed myself to wherever you are?"

"Yessss you could have actually"

"whatever, now say I willed myself to speak horse in my mind" and Harry closed his eyes.

"Well now genius you can speak to me, ready to try the merger" He opened his eyes and jumped a foot in the air because he found himself staring at a mouth of horse teeth.

"Okay, now that that's done I'm ready to merge but I feel I should warn you that the result will be a bit painful."

"Why?"

"because they are reshaping to match the combination of my strength and yours, and our endurance in things like running will combine also."

"Okay, well let me get to my bed then if it's going to hurt I want to be comfortable in the recovery." And Harry started the quick journey up to his room. While on his way he passed Arioch's room, she saw him and called out "find the horsey?"

"Yeah just going to get comfy when the merger happens."

"Why?"

"My muscles and endurance are going to increase to his and mine combined and my muscles need to reshape so I figured if I'm gonna be thrashing around in pain, I might as well do it in a place where I can sleep after."

"Good logic. Thanks for the info, now I don't have to have you run an ungodly amount of laps to get the right strength and endurance. Have fun with the pain thing, I'm gonna be a sleep."

"Night Arioch"

After the dialog was finished Harry made it to his room on his bed and went back to his mind. He found the stallion "Okay lets get this over with"

With that said the stallion started to run, the finally jump and disappear into Harry. There was a pause and Harry pulled out of his mindscape.

He sat on his bed for a minute and felt nothing "well this isn't so bad". Once the words were out of his mouth every one of his muscles exploded in a white hot pain that he has never felt before, sure he's been under the cruciartus from voldermort, but this pain wasn't as bad or less or more, just a different kind of pain. He let out a piercing yell if torment before he blacked out.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

There you go, a description of his house, a meeting with his teacher, setting up his skills and the revelation of the animagus. Quite the fulfilling chapter don't you think. Now I would like you, the readers, to jump up in the ranks and join the reviewers. If you don't know how to review please look at the review left by people like Slightly Bored and Severely Confused and Soldierofthemoon. Thank you. Like I said before reviewing makes the world go round, and if the world don't go round we all die. So save the world and review.


	6. training start, and chaos in order

Now as a side note this chapter will tap into ideas form some anime and books. You have already seen something from Full Metal Alchemist, the most noticeable will be from naruto, but Harry will be learning no jutsu, just know that the ultimate technique of the killing moon style involves the tailed beasts, you understand if you know naruto if not the idea of the tailed beasts belongs to naruto and Japanese legends.

Now for review responces:

Lady Bella Black: Thank you that is a very high complement for me to receive seeing as I have had a story removed twice due to grammer. Thank you again.

athenakitty: of course, it will save him in the future.

bandgsecurityaw: Thanks, here you go.

imgonnadie: Thank you very much.

Rexmeino: Thank you for the review, and I may do that but rock music isn't really thump music.

harrison potter: Thanks, and don't worry there will be a lot of gore to come and also Arioch will of course continue, its part of the teaching perks.

Hikotori Batousai: I agree, it is a masterful anime, and who else is better for a book on blades.

runnerz: sorry, not a cho fan.

Soldierofthemoon: You my friend are on of my favorite reviewers, the site you gave me is helping a lot. Also it has only been about one week and a couple days. On the poisons subject, they are very versatile and usually an villain type, but the hero needs to have fun to. Thanks again.

Shane Gilson: Of course, my reviewers get my highest regards, I can't e-mail for a while because I have an annoyance of a virus.

Just Me Prime: I'm proud of the scary room, and thanks for the compliment, it's all about the details and keeping it intreaging.

loneicedragon: I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Slightly Bored and Severely Confused: Thank you, and of course I would suggest one of my favorite reviewers as a example in reviewing. I happy you like Arioch, its great to see an oc approved of by a fan. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Jaberber69: of course, thanks for the review.

Sweet.filo.chik: I hope that's a good wow, thanks for the review.

Necron the Necromancer: Thank you. It's great to hear that people enjoy my work. Of course it will continue. Thanks for the review.

Gjeabhvrehfoiweufhawhr;fawighaew;rgviohgveruahukjedfojeioarygorjvljaogfvjroahvba

When Harry woke up the first thing he noticed that he felt something heavy on his arm. Turning his head he saw Palla had jumped on his bed and fallen asleep during his little black out episode. Just as he noticed Palla Arioch stuck her head in to check if he was up. "Hey you done with your little screaming episo…. Holy hell! What happened to you, wait know what? Don't care. Oh am I looking forward to training you." With that she walked away mumbling stuff about testing his stamina. Hearing this Harry turned bright red.

'HAHAHAHAHA. I love moments like these.'

'Trotter shut the hell up.'

'Trotter what kind of shit name is that, why does Coros get a good name and I get trotter?'

'My you sssshould do sssssomething sssssspecial then try and get a good name?'

'You know what Einstein? Eat me?"

'Okay.'

'Wait, what are you doing? Why are you looking at me like that? AHHH! Get him away! Get him away! Harry help!'

'Hmmm I don't know?'

'Don't be a dick!'

'That's not helping to convince me you know.'

'FINE. I'M SORRY, HAPPY? NOW GET OUR CRAZY SMART SIDE AWAY FORM ME!'

'Fine, baby; Coros, that's enough stop trying to kill our sarcastic idiotic side please.'

Coros finally stopped trying to eat Trotter'Yesssss Harry' he swung around to look Trotter in the eye 'I would watch your wordssss next time Trotter'

'Ugh, maybe I should have for once been normal and used the regular animagus method'

'Then you would have only him' stated Coros.

'Good point.'

'You know what guys, both of you suck.'

'I can't believe me and two mental projections of my inner self are arguing like a couple of elementary schoolers'

'What kind of elementary school did you go to where one student tries to eat another?'

'Trotter don't be sssstupid, you know what kind of sssssssschool he went to.' Stated Coros rolling his eyes.

The motion was copied by Trotter 'I know that scale face I was making a joke'

'Sssstick to eating hay'

'You know guys I'm just gonna go find Arioch to find out what I need for a glaive, so have fun and keep it down.' And Harry left his inner selves to continue their argument in his head.

When he found Arioch she was attempting to make breakfast. The key word there is attempting. "How did you manage to burn cereal?"

"I can't cook okay. Just leave it at that."

"Fine by me, now how about I make breakfast"

"You up to it? I checked in on you when you started screaming and literally every muscle in your body was reshaping, you looked like a tortured Jack Skellington."

"Ow. But yeah I'm up to it. I've been cooking breakfast after a beating since I was like 5 years old."

"Really now? And why would that be?" she asked raising an interested eye brow.

"My only blood relations were sadistic monsters that tried to beat the magic out of me and turned me virtually into an abused house elf."

"Wow, I guess I'm sorry, but at least I know you probably have a phenomenal work ethic because of it."

"Nice positive spin on child abuse."

"I try. Now you have some mail from your school, I would like to know how you plan on attending school and efficiently learning my style of fighting?"

"Easy, I'm not attending school this year. I might attend it next year so I'll study what I need alone."

"You know I am an accomplished witch even if I act a little juvenile, I can help you."

"Really?"

She rolled her eyes "no I enjoy getting my students hopes up then smashing them like a little bug under my boot heal. Now let's see what kind of glaive you need." She started to poke his arms and having him flex so she could pinch a muscle every now and then she started to check out his core muscles( abs, pecs, and back), before finally moving on to his legs. "Okay now we'll just use the spell to see what you need."

"WHAT! Then why the hell did you just spend 20 minutes poking almost all of my muscles?"

"Personal enjoyment." She simply replied. "Now let's see" she pulled out her wand "_desumo"_ when she said the spell a name a fog appeared and in the fog a set of weapon stats appeared.

Name: Veined glaive.

Material: Modified steel.

Blade type: Thick(from pole to edge is complete) with thin veins opening at the edge.

Main use: slicing, and hacking. It is also used to put poison in non-fatal wounds.

"Wow, you just can't escape the call of poisons can you?"

"It would seem so."

"Now if you would be so kind as to write back whoever you need to inform that you have a young, sexy, new private tutor and don't need their schooling but will return next year for testing."

Harry looked at Arioch questioningly "'young, sexy new tutor'?"

"I'm vain so what, get used to it. Now write that letter"

"Yes mam." With a mocking salute Harry was off to write his letter to the headmaster.

_Dear professor:_

_This letter is to inform you that I am learning to protect my self and have no intention of learning at Hogwarts this year. I have located a tutor that will teach me what I need to know and more to survive the war you have cultivated with your inaction with Tom Riddle at a young age. On a personal note, GO CHOKE ON A LEMON DROP YOU IDIOTIC, IDEALIST, MANIPULATIVE OLD CONGER! Ahh I feel better now isn't venting fun? I have a sentiment for Ron and Hermione to but it is way to vulgar to even write. Let's just say it involves the asses, a broomstick, and a tube of icy hot._

_Have a nice summer, school year and life._

_Harry Potter_

_P.S._

_If I find you near me during this year I will tear you limb form limb. Have nice day._

After the letter was written Harry called Hedwig "Now girl I need you to get this to Dumbledore as soon as possible. Thanks girl." After being given her instructions Hedwig took off into the rising sun of the morning.

Jfvhjoavijrdjvporahvlshfvoahcnoajajvehbvraeov;jocvbhhe'vkmpviojaoerbvierahp'g

Some hours and many miles later the order of the phoenix is having their meeting. The man topic is the apparent disappearance of one Mr. Potter.

"That ungrateful little shit! A five year friendship meant nothing to him to give us just a bit of the wealth that of course goes to Harry Potter!" ranted Ron. Yes Ronald Weasley was still raging over what he feels was a great injustice in being given nothing by his 'best friend'. Also Ron's ranting is doing nothing to help Miss Granger calm down either.

"BOY! We have heard it many times before and I feel I would be speaking for everyone by saying….SHUT THE HELL UP!" this coming from Mad-Eye Moody who, in his mind, feels that Harry was to lenient. In fact he was ashamed to learn only recently that Harry was deceived by his friends into thinking they were genuine. 'I'll never tell them that they tricked a trained auror, god only knows it would go straight to their egos' this though was proceeded by the screeching voice of Mrs. Weasley

" Mad-Eye don't you dare yell at my boy! He was done a great injustice by being denied his fair share of Potters money and should have the right to voice how he feels about it!"

"His fair share! He pulled a deception worthy of the best slytherin, he deserves an acting award not 'his fair share'!"

"Oh be quiet you dried up old has been!"

"HAS BEEN! Why you little punk..."

"SILENCE! I have just received a letter from mister potter stating that he wont be attending school with us this year."

"What he can't do that, even with his fame." The voice of adolescent logic being Hermione.

"Unfortunately Miss Granger as he is emancipated, and the lord of two strong houses, he can and has. That is unless, of course, one of us can bring him in and we can make him go. Once he is on school grounds and the year begins he is a student and there for under my jurisdiction. Mad-Eye, I feel you and Lupin should be the ones to go and, ah, escort Mr. Potter to us."

"No" this shocked every one for two reasons. One because someone said no to Dumbledore, and two this came form Lupin who had only spoken a total of 5 words since the will reading and glrad at every one to step into his field of personal space except for a few individuals. These individuals were Fred and George who had pranked their entire family non-stop as a form of revenge in Harry's honor, Mad-Eye who shared his prospective on the situation, and Tonks, who had shown shock, remorse, and sadness for what had happened to Harry.

"No Mr. Lupin? I believe that when you became a member of this order you swore to be a loyal member of the light side, and I know what is good for the light side, and right now that is the containment, and closely watched education of Mr. Harry Potter."

"No that is your best interest. The best interest of the light is to kill Voldermort and that sounds like just what Harry is doing. It was you who put him in the Dursleys and you who allowed god only knows how many dangers in your 'safe and confined' school. You who allowed millions if not more rumors to fly around after learning he was parcelmouth, and finally, the icing on the cake, you who decided to lay that damned prophesy on his shoulders after his godfather just DIED. You are the reason this is happening, and to me it seems like the best thing for the light is to KEEP HARRY THE HELL AWAY FORM YOU! I QUIT THIS ORDER." With that he threw down his pendant given to all order members, the medallion with a large inscribed phoenix killing a snake clattered against the table and Lupin strode out, but before he reached the door he gently spoke over his shoulder " and god have mercy on your soul" and with that walked out the door.

The silence and tension was never thicker in that room. Moody, Tonks, and the twins were silently saluting Lupin for what he had just said, The Weasley parents and Dumbledore were aghast at what they had just seen happen. Every one else was to shocked to say anything. 'I better do some damage control before others decide to fallow his example.' "well I don't think we should take what Mr. Lupin said so seriously. We all know how he gets around the time of the full moon, we should give him a few days to calm down then invite him back into the order." 'There that situation is solved, and defused.' With that reassurance given, everyone nodded and left the room to their own homes except for the Weasleys and Hermione who had one more confidential bit of information to draw from Dumbledore.

"Professor Harry going not going to school this year wont effect our privledges will it?" questioned a concerned Hermione.

'Ah yes their privledges, one of the better deals I made if I am correct'

FLASHBACK

_It was the first week of summer after the first year of school at Hogwarts and Hermione Granger had just received a summons for a conference with Professor Dumbledore. "You wanted to see me Professor?"_

"_Yes Miss Granger, I feel that due to your relationship with Harry that has developed this year I think it would be in Harry's best interest for you to report to me on Harry's doings and what he is planning."_

"_What, Professor I could never betray Harries trust like that, he's my friend."_

"_I am prepared to compensate you for doing this of course. How does a garanteed spot as head girl sound to you, as well as unlimited library access including the restricted section?" ' The Weasle boy wasn't this difficult to convince'._

"_I'm sorry Professor but no"_

"_No need to make up your mind now my dear girl, think about it and talk to me by the end of the year."_

"_Yes sir." With a nod Hermione left still a true friend to Harry._

_After being revived from petrefication_

_'This is the second time my life has been in danger because of Harry, I won't do this anymore, I'll tell him to stay away form me as soon as they get here. It was then that Dumbledore walked in "well Miss Granger, will you reconsider my offer?"_

'_Wait, if course I could get so far ahead in this world if I have some one like Dumbledore backing me, and If I play my cards right Harry also.'_

"_Actually professor I have and I believe I will take you up on your offer."_

"_exellent, now prepare to face Harry soon they are on their way."_

"_Yes sir." And from there it has been history, a history of deceit and betrayle, but history none the less._

_END FLASHBACK_

"No my dear girl, it wont. Now go and enjoy the rest of your time off." With a nod the two left to do god only knows what, and im sure he's wishing he didn't.

Fvhaso;dghvnpasihgbprihgljkhsadgjhsdalvgjsakghljkshadfgkljds;klfjadkshgljhd

We rejoin Harry and Arioch in the training room with Harry examining his new veined glaive. "This is beautiful." And it truly was a beautiful weapon. The black was slick with veins sprouting from the base of the blade towards the edges. If you looked close enough you could see little pores in the veins and along the edge of the blade to secret poisons and venoms into the cuts made by the glaive. The pole part of the blade totaled at five feet and six inches.

"Glad you approve, now listen up I need to teach you about some key factors of our style. One, we use magic in a different way than with a wand, there is actually a country where many villages are located, they are villages of ninja that use hand seals to mold magic into attacks. We build upon that principle only instead of wands and hands as a focus we use our blades. This is a skill that is principally used in one of our signature attacks, it is called the three phases of the moon. They are the quarter moon, in this you add energy to the blade in a vertical slash for about ninety degrees, the energy will stay there and when you are done with the slash thrust the blade point forward into the still energy to create a cutting vertical wave that will continue on till you kill it and can cut through anything. The next attack is called the half moon. This is the same principle as the quarter moon only it is a horizontal wave that measures about one hundred and eighty degrees. You push it forward and add energy to it causing the wave to widen while it travels and like the quarter cuts through most anything. The final, and most difficult, phase is the full moon. You circle the blade around your self leaving a ring of energy in a full three hundred and sixty degree circle. For this technique you must add vast amounts of energy and slam the ground with the but of your glaive the circle will do what the half moon is known for and grow. This is a dangerous skill when working in a group or even a pair that is not trained in the killing moon style because it will not be able to choose the target. It only attacks what is in its way. The only way to counter the half and full moon is to use the quarter moon to break the wave. Once it is broken it will die away almost instantly. But before that we need to go over the basics, and you need a pool."

"A pool?"

"Yes a pool, swimming is a good way to exercise every muscle and keep yourself in the right shape for this style. Besides you know you want to see me in a bikini." She then leaned in and whispered in his ear in a teasing way "and I wouldn't mind seeing you in swim trunksthat much either". She then stood up and picked up her glaive. Her weapon was about a foot taller that Harry's with a slimmer, sharper more graceful glaive. Hers was named the wind singer and that is just what it did. It is a blade so sharp that when swung it made the wind howlas ifin pain "Do as I do" she demonstrated some basic vertical and horizontal slices "Practice those fifty times each, and then come get me, I'll be training Palla to define between minerals." She mock glared at him "what are you doing, start." She then smirked and strutted out purpously putting an extra swing in her hips 'God I can kill a basilisk, and deal with crucio, but how will I survive having a playful, sexy. Teacher; Wait a minute, why am I complaining I should enjoy it. God you just paid back what you wed me in spades.'

Kghsoai;ehgboaerhgioajgajgkashgklghfkghkhafg

There that is the end of the chapter, remember I love long reviews and they push me to update sooner. Peace to you and yours.


	7. the trial of nine judges

Thank you all for reviewing, I'm going to change how this works, if you leave a good review I will reply to it and if you don't leave a good one I won't respond to it just that simple. This starts with the reviews for this chapter.

This chapter will delve into the realms of Palla's mind, be in her P.O.V. for a part, and be mostly flashbacks seeing as I decided to make this a One year later piece.

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I make any profit off of anything used in Harry Potter, or hinted at in being from Naruto.

Gjeabhvrehfoiweufhawhr;fawighaew;rgviohgveruahukjedfojeioarygorjvljaogfvjroahvba

It has been nearly a year since Harry sent that letter to Dumbledore telling him he wouldn't be going to Hogwarts that year. And lets just say that it's been a good year.

'Getting a pool is one of the best things I have ever done. The person who came up with the idea of them is my new hero.' This was basically the only thought being in Harry's mind as he lounged on a towel by the indoor and subterranean pool he installed in his home. But this was no ordinary indoor pool room. After years of being denied normal summer pleasures like trips to the beach by his relatives he, in one of is more indulgent moods, decided to buy his own. But alas, even our young hero has his limitations when it comes to money. He's rich yes, but not Bill Gates; then a grand idea struck him, if he cant own his own beach then why not create his own? So he added a room branching off from the living room, had an ingound pool put in disguising is to look like a lake or the ocean, had the walls painted to be reminiscent of a sunny day at the beach. But what is a beach without sand? Well that problem was easily solved; all he had to do was buy a couple hundred pounds of soft white sand and unload it on the floors. After the sand was in place he installed low level generators against the wall to create gentle waves and covered the ceiling with tanning lamps to simulate the right temperatures for a summer day. It all came together to form a very beautiful room to hang out in. Now we need to go back on topic.

The real reason he was praising the creator of the pool is the same reason all teenaged boys love pools. With pools come bikinis and bikinis bring hot girls to wear them. Hopefully by now you understand why Harry is so content, but for those of you that are less than genius I'll give you an over view of the scene taking place.

We see Harry, in a pair of long gray swim trunks with black chain patterns around the waist and bottom of each leg, was sunning himself on a black towel. To his left we see the true reason he bought a pool in the first place, his teacher Arioch is currently laying on her stomach tanning her back with the straps of her red bikini undone; the reason she said was so as to not 'mar her beautiful skin with tan lines'. But of course that doesn't stop him form enjoying the view discreetly. Oh yes a pool disguised like a beach and a tanning lamp sun was one of his better ideas.

On his other side we see his familiar Palla. The once runt of the litter is now a quite large dog. At the shoulder she reaches half way up his thigh, at the top of her head she reaches the top of his waist. She is sitting on her own dog sized beach towel with a collection of cards with pictures of creatures and buildings surrounding her. Harry is quite proud of this because this is a control exercise that he created for her to fine tune her control and power. He also inadvertently gave all of them something to watch at the beach, because you see sand falls under her area of control and she has taken to creating little versions of people and creatures out of sand with almost impossible detail and making them fight to the 'death'. It's just like T.V. only without commercials. Of course she can only do this for about 10 minutes due to the strain of constantly having the sand keep its shape and moving it (which is actually just shifting each individual grain fluidly) at the same time. She has progress in her elemental control at an almost alarming rate. She is now able to cover a large portion of a battle field with six foot long stone spears form the ground with her howls in a matter of twenty five seconds. The only draw back is that she doesn't have the impeccable control to use this skill with allies in battle so while powerful it is just like the full moon skill in its danger on a field to every one. However this was the reason that the sand training was started and she is getting much better. She has a phenomenal work ethic and used to work to be able to be a use in her mind. Now instead of just working it seems like an obsession to her to get perfection in this technique.

Palla's P.O.V.

I can feel Harry's eyes on me as I try to get these sand figures to work properly. Now I am recreating a fight I saw on the discovery channel. The fight was of two lionesses taking down a water buffalo. This s difficult because the lionesses were constantly moving and there was a long struggle just beyond my usual time of control. My abilities are just like a muscle, you have to push it to make it better. But the reason I'm pushing like this is still fresh in my mind even after many months.

_FLASHBACK_

_Harry and I were going out for one of the runs that the crazy lady makes us do every morning. This time we decided to run by the lake. We were about five miles away form the den when I heard the voices of one of the elemental hounds behind us. It is the common misconception that all canines can understand each other, this is only partially right. I can understand only the canines that are subspecies of mine. This is just like how wolves can only understand other kinds of wolves but not hunting dogs. There are four kinds of elemental hounds each representing an element. There are the hell hounds of fire, the storm hunters of the wind, the earth hounds of the earth, and the tide wolves of the water. Of all of the species there is only one that is naturally mean and sadistic and that is the tide wolves. And just our luck it appears that we have a pack of tide wolves living in the lake. Yes IN the lake. You see a tide wolf has water resistant fur, webbed feet, and is amphibious. Like me to the earth they have a kinetic control of the water. The voices that I heard were plotting our demise "Well Morgra look what we have here? A little earth hound and her master. Now what shall we do with them?"_

"_I don't know Barl, human meat is always good, and I have never tasted the flesh of one of the earth before, I do hope it is less stringy than the ones of the wind."_

"_Let's continue our hunt of them then."_

_When I heard their intentions I stopped dead in my tracks and this got Harry to stop as well. _

"_What's wrong Palla?"_

"_There are enemies coming for us and they want to eat us!" I tried to tell him but to him it sounded like a bunch of yips, whines, and barks._

"_Something's obviously gotten you upset, lets head back, I'm sure Arioch will understand."_

_When he started to walk to where the voices were coming from I bit his ankle to try and stop him._

"_OW, Palla it's okay. I know Arioch can be a little evil at times in training but she wont be so rough if I tell her that you sensed something off, now lets go."_

_Unfortunately at this point in my life Harry was still able to pick me up._

"_So the earth one heard us? Well good thing the human is there to bring her to us. Oh my I'm salivating."_

"_Barl! Have some self respect! We are those of the very seas; water incarnate now act like it!"_

"_Shut up, they're right there. We strike NOW!" As the wolf, Barl apparently, said this they both jumped form the grass lining the shore and ran at us snarling and growling. I jumped out of Harry's arms and tried to trip them up for him to get away, but the mounds I made were merely stepped over "you need to do better then that wuss." And Barl took a massive leap at Harry. Every thing went in slow motion after that. Harry tried to get his wand out to curse those freaks but the other wolf, Morgra, use her power to create a thin rope of water and smacked it out of his hand. I let out an echoing howl that was loud enough to raise the dead and then I hear a chorus of heavy, wet, thunking sounds reached my ears. It sounded like when Harry trains his decapitation methods on those watermelons. I too my head form the howling position and saw that the tide wolves pierced on a mess of black crude stone spires. Barl was still in mid leap, his body help up by seven spires, three of which tore straight through him, and one that went right through the bottom of his jaws into his brain. Morgra wasn't much better. She had three spikes in her head, and five in her chest, lower half of her body was unharmed because she must have been on the very edge of the area I affected. That was when I heard Harry gasp in pain. I turned and saw that a little ways away form Barl's corpse Harry stood, a number of spike were mere inches from piercing him and, unfortunately, one had pierced into his right shoulder. I tried to retract the spikes back into the earth but the motion of the one in his shoulder seemed to put him in even more pain. Fortunately at this point the crazy lady shoed up with her whistling blade thing. "Harry are you okay? Oh sorry stupid question. Let me heal that for you. Rememdium!" A thin line of white light shot from her wand and proceeded to stitch up Harry's wound and it then healed leaving no scar "Now hows about you tell me where you got that nice little scratch on your shoulder."_

"_Palla and I were out running and she either heard or sensed those two wolves over there and stopped. Then they ran out of the reeds by the lake and charged at us. One jumped at me and Palla used her powers to cover the area in those stone spires and kill the two wolves. She caught the one jumping at me in mid jump. A spire caught me in the shoulder."_

"_And why didn't you use your wand?"_

"_The other one made a rope out of the lake water and took it out of my hand somehow."_

"_Really? It sounds like your lake is infected with tide wolves."_

"_Tide wolves?"_

"_Yes Tide Wolves, they are what the earth hound is to water, only they are mean and enjoy giving pain."_

"_Guess no more swimming in the lake."_

"_Now you have two reasons to get a pool."_

"_Two reasons?"_

"_It's a good thing you're cute, reason one is that swimming is a good way to get a full body work out, and reason two is to see me in a bikini." She winks then starts to walk away. She stops and says over her shoulder "nice job Palla, you saved your masters life, but you need better control or in the middle of saving him you could kill him." And she walks away. Harry pats me on the head, says thanks, picks me up and we walk back to the den. To myself I have only one thought 'I will get better control, I will not hurt Harry ever again."_

_End flashback_

I have kept that promise to my self but I still need to get better so I can continue to keep it.

End Palla's P.O.V.

Harry had stopped watching his dog play in the sand and noticed that it was time for him to practice with my glaive. "Hey Arioch I'm going to go practice now, what do you think I should work on."

"Your finally leaving, good I need to even out the tanning time between my back and front."

"You couldn't do that with me here why?"

"The same reason I untie the back of my top when tanning my back, tan line aren't sexy, and two I don't give free shows. You know that."

"Oh yea right, only when it comes to poker, and studying." He says while rolling his eyes.

"Don't tell me you don't love it, besides you have never known so much. Teaching is all about enthusiasm, and I think I brought you that with the reward system I cooked up.'

'Oh yea, I do love the reward system'

_FLASHBACK_

_It had been three months since they started living together and training Harry when she started to quiz him._

"_Okay Harry this is a dual mental/educational training exercise, you are going to see some pretty distracting stuff on the field you need to keep focus at all times or your dead. Also you need to process information while the stuff is seen. I'm not saying don't let in affect you, just get what you need done and don't focus only on it. Now I think this will come to be your favorite exercise ever. Also you owe Adam Sandler big time for coming up with this. Okay it works like this I will ask you a question if you answer right then you get a prize, if you get it wrong you lose a prize. Now let's start. Easy stuff at first. Question one: what is the summoning charm incantation?"_

"_Accio"_

"_That is correct, now for your prize." She then proceeded to remove her long sleeve shirt revealing a tank top underneath, "next question: what is the incantation of the cleaning charm?_

"_sc..sc..scourgify"_

"_correct again." and she slowly started to remove her shorts before suddenly stopping and laughing at his face "sorry buddy but it's gonna take you more than a few questions to a peek at me like that." She then put her shirt back on and sauntered out of the room._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Hey sorry to remove you from your pleasant memory, but after I'm done tanning, I'll introduce you to the last and most powerful technique of the killing moon style."

"Okay, see ya then." With the dialog completed Harry left the beach room and proceeded to the training room.

Two hours later

After about two hours an anxious looking Harry watched as a happier, and tanner, Arioch approached him. "Okay Harry, before I tell you what the final skill is I have to ask if you remember the book I got you last Christmas?"

"Yeah it was the book about the greater spirits right?"

"Correct, and do you remember who the strongest of the spirits are?"

"Yeah, they're the Japanese tailed beasts right?"

"Correct again, now the final technique of the killing moon style of fighting is really more of a test that an attack. It is called shiren bai kyuu saibankan. That translates to trial by nine judges. When you use it you will be put into a trance and you will be judged by the nine tailed beasts who the practitioners of the killing moon have a deal with. The story behind that is that the king of the nine spirits, the nine tailed fox, was assisted by the creator of the style in forcing down an uprising of lesser evil spirits. The fox was grateful and he and the rest of the nine pledged to help us whenever we needed it. Sounds great right? Well like all great deals there is a catch, the spirits won't be called by those they feel are un worthy and will judge new warriors before saying they can be called a master. Fortunately you will always have at least two of the beasts backing you up."

"Why?"

"Every one has a mother and father spirit who will always watch your back. I lucked out big time with mine, Isonade the three tailed shark is my mother spirit and kyuubi the nine tailed fox in my father spirit. They pretty much got all the others to let me pass. You remember the tattoo on the back of my left shoulder right?"

He nodded "it is a series of nine numbered curved lines in a whirlpool pattern."

"Yeah, that shows that I passed. So would you like to be judged?" 'If he does I hope he passes, I really like him. Maybe as more than a student teacher relationship'

"Yes, I would like to that the test please."

"You do realize that they will look into your very soul and judge if you are prepared or not. If your not it will be like the dementor's kiss only a lot more painful."

"I understand but I think I need this to turn the tide of the war. Please cast the spell."

"Okay if that's what you want, but one thing first" she leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and let it linger for a couple seconds "there just some incentive to convince you to impress the spirits. _Shiren bai kyuu saibakan_" and the last thing he saw before losing his confidence was a worried Arioch and a flash of white light.

Gjeabhvrehfoiweufhawhr;fawighaew;rgviohgveruahukjedfojeioarygorjvljaogfvjroahvba

An instant later Harry woke up after slamming down on a very hard surface "Oh did that ever suck"

A loud booming male voice spoke out "Yes that, or something like it, is the usual response to the landing." Harry spun around and was instantly frozen at what he saw. It was a huge valley surrounded on all sides by stone walls. Directly in the middle of his vision was a large waterfall falling into a giant azure blue lake, there was large amounts of sand surrounding the lake. To the left of the sand was a forest and to the right was a series of large rocks in perfect position for sunning. But this landscape wasn't what caused Harry to pause, oh no while beautiful it's not aw inspiring, what is are the creatures there.

In the water was a giant shark with a horn sprouting from its forehead and three dorsal fins and three tail fins. In the sand is a large raccoon with sand colored fur and blue rune tattoos all over its body. There are two creatures on the sunning rocks. One is a Giant reptile with four tails, and the other is a black cat of equal proportions sporting two tails. In the forest are three more creatures holding what is apparently a deep conversation. They are all about the size of his house which is quite large. One is a silver dog with five tails; another is a yellow weasel with six tails, and the final one if a red fox with a total of nine tails. In the cliffs are the final two of the greater nine spirits. Hanging over one of the largest ledges of the cliffs are the eight heads of what he knows to be the eight tailed and headed snake, and sleeping on a smaller cliff is the final one of the spirits is the seven tailed badger

"So shall I tell the others that you have finally arrived?" It had apparently been the eight tailed and headed snake that had spoken to him first. Being aw-struck Harry could only nod the affirmative "hey guys the next trainee of the style is here for judging, maybe we should try to fake some interest."

The dog started to walk over with the fox and weasel. In a female voice it replied to the snake "Hachimata please stop with the sarcasm, it gets really old really fast." The call that Hachimata made caused all of the other creatures to either wake-up or notice him. The black cat was the first to reach him. In a soft, almost purring voice, it said "Hello Harry, my name is Nekomata I am your mother spirit. Please join us by the lake; unfortunately Isonade is restricted to the water being a shark." He nodded again fallowed the great feline to the lake. He was placed in the middle and the animals introduced them selves by order of tails from lowest to most.

The sand colored raccoon went first "I am Shukaku of the wind" it said in a male voice.

Then Nekomata "I am Nekomata of death, and your mother spirit."

The Horned shark went next and said in a female voice "I am Isonade of the water"

A giant Lizard with four tails said in a male voice "I am Soukou of poison. I am also your father spirit."

The five tailed dog, which was female, went next "I am Houkou of illusion, though I can also control all of the elements but not on the level of power the others possess."

The Yellow six tailed weasel was also female and introduced herself "I am Raiju of the lightning"

The next creature was the seven tailed badger "I am Kaku of the earth" it was decidedly male by how deep and gravely its voice was.

Hachimata was next and all of his heads spoke in unison creating a creepy echo "I am Hachimata of evil"

The final creature to introduce itself was the fox "I am Kyuubi of fire and king of the great spirits. Now would you like to be judged?"

"What is the process of being judged?"

"We will enter your mind and look at you life and personality to see if you are truly worthy of calling on us for assistance and will not abuse the power."

"Then I am ready."

"Okay. It begins now." and suddenly his whole life flashed before his eyes. It only lasted a second but the things he saw made him angry. The false smiles form his friends, the deception; it was almost too much to handle. The only things that he was happy to see were of Sirius, Remus, Arioch, and Palla. When it was over the spirits were speaking to one another but it was in a dialect that he couldn't understand. Finally they nodded and Kyuubi turned to him "Harry as you know we reviewed your life and your thoughts…" he was cut off by Hachimata.

"Yeah and just so you know your life sucks balls have you ever thought of getting a gun and starting fresh with a new one?"

Nekomata used one of her tails to smack him over the head and Kyuubi sighed "you have eight heads, which means eight brains, and you still have all the tact of a forest fire."

"Shut up you freaking pyromaniac."

Soukou decided now was the time to get back on topic before they had to recreate the habitat. Again. "Shouldn't we get back to telling Harry that he passed inspection?"

Isonade rolled her eyes "Well you just did. Now Kyuubi tell him the conditions of the summoning agreement."

"Harry the terms are that you can only call on use at this point once a month, but the loop hole is that you can call on your parental spirits any number of times. Also if you do anything to break the promise you made to Arioch before she started to train you we will consume your soul. Understand?"

"Yes I do, thank you."

"Aww it's so sweet I think we are going to all throw up. Just leave and go back to Arioch, if that incentive she gave you was serious you should be there enjoying every moment." This time Kyuubi whacked Hachimata over all of his heads with eight of his tails.

"Here Harry let me help you" volunteered Nekomata and suddenly her eyes glowed a ghostly purple and he was back in his body looking up at a concerned Arioch.

"So I passed the test, now can I cash in on that incentive you gave me?" Arioch just smiled and milliseconds later they were both involved in a kiss that was pure bliss 'this is heaven…whoa is that her toung? Yup defiantly heaven'.

Fhaoghoaigjoagjkhagdjhdigkjopajfgkghglkjdgjnighijgkjgkjdgohklrehgiaghkahgkhgj

There you guys go chapter seven, just because I broke one hundred reviews. It makes me feel all fuzzy inside though that could mean a bad lunch. Any way review please.


	8. threats, ingniting sparks, and dates

Hello every one. This is the next installment of the story you all have found some interest in. Sorry for the late update but I hope that the quality of this chapter will make up for it. Now I'm going to dispense with the time wasting and get to the reason you all are reading this. To read a good story.

Disclaimer: Any ideas used form Harry potter, or any Animes are not mine. I only own the killing moon style, and some of the spells.

To all of my readers, I know I said that the votes would decide the pairing and the pairing that got the high vote was to have it be a multiple partners relationship, but I feel that this story in evolving into an Arioch Harry relationship solely. I'm sorry if you feel that I misled you but I feel I can't bring this story to its full potential by having Harry have more that one romantic interest. Again I'm terribly sorry but I have to do what I feel will make the story the best it can be.

(Harry/Trotter/Coros thoughts)

((author notes))

/Arioch thoughts/

aerlbgnkaelbgk;asjgklefhgklbvsbndfmklgbvskjlgvnkl;swhgvk;dbhflgkhsdklvgwkl

LAST TIME:

"So I passed the test, now can I cash in on that incentive you gave me?" Arioch just smiled and milliseconds later they were both involved in a kiss that was pure bliss 'this is heaven…whoa is that her tong? Yup defiantly heaven'.

NOW:

They both separated, out of breathe, and the happiest either of them have been in a long time "if that is the welcome I get after coming back from the spirit world can I go back?" his response was a un-ladylike snort and a soft knock in the arm.

"No, but I may be inclined for an encore if dinner is to my liking."

"One fantastic dinner coming right up." And he took off like a crack head rabbit. Arioch just stared after him then looked down at Palla

"Do you think he realizes I was joking around?" Palla just hung her head in shame of how her master was acting before her and Arioch walked out of the training room toward the kitchen.

They arrived in the kitchen to see Harry sitting at the table reading a letter written on a piece of parchment. "Let me guess the old man decided that you weren't subtle enough last years and wants you back for an educational year of school surrounded by his puppets?"

"Yeah, he must be getting desperate because he has stooped low enough to start threatening me."

"Threatening you? How?"

"Here read it for your self" and he handed he the letter. It said.

_Harry,_

_I feel it is only right to warn you that I have made a deal with Minister Fudge that will affect you greatly. After your oh so gracefully worded letter to me and the order last year about your attendance at Hogwarts I decided that the attendance of younger house heads must be dealt with because they are to juvenile to take care of them selves. So starting this year, any under aged head of house that does not attend a magical school will be stripped of all cash, investments, property, and status. Now in light of this I feel I should also inform you that you will be unable to attend any other school due to you being a student here previously. I look forward to seeing you this year at Hogwarts; it shall indeed be an enlightening experience for you._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin 1st Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

"Are you seriouse?"

"Yeah that's what I thought to, but doesn't it seem like the kind of thing he would do just to get back his little weapon."

"Yes, yes it does." She then turned her head to see what his facial expression was; she was pleased to see a small sinister grin on his face "so what are we going to do about it?"

"We?" he looked bewildered until she clarified it.

"Yes, we, we just got intimate involved in a relationship and I would kind of like to spend time with my new other half."

"In a relationship, with me, really?" Harry sounded uncertain. Of course he had good reason for it. Through out the year he had been growing closer and closer to his somewhat unique teacher. Not to level of love, that word is thrown around to much now, it is starting to lose meaning, but it was definitely strong. He had just convinced himself that she would never take an interest in him. Why would she he was small, skinny, not bright, and was only useful for his animagus forms.

"Yeah, what did you think that was back there, I like you romantically Harry and by the way you acted I think you like me like that to." She said this in a matter of fact tone that was drastically different that her usual voice full of laughter and sarcasm.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you like some one like me? I'm short, skinny, not the sharpest tool in the shed, and let's not leave out the psychopath after my head."

"Okay buddy, time for a news flash. 1) You are not a skinny little twerp any more; you have shot up about two feet. We are looking each other in the eye when you aren't slouching. 2) You have filled out fantastically; your muscles are defined and suit you quite well. 3) If you were an idiot I and the great spirits wouldn't have wasted our time on you. And 4) I taught you all that you know in the ways of fighting and a lot in the ways of magic, if you can handle the threat of ol' red eye I most certainly can. So really it's up to you, do you wanna give this having a girlfriend for more than a week a try?" Her voice changed a lot throughout her speech, when speaking about his changes she was speaking in a voice that was making it impossible to argue, when speaking of his intelligence and his lack of faith in her abilities there was a hint of an edge informing him of the danger he was in for saying that, and finally when asking if he would like to give it a chance nerves were well hidden in her sarcasm, hidden but still there.

There was a tense moment between when Harry was suddenly feeling a strange force inside of him, a sudden boldness that he had never felt. With that came pride in himself, and a doubling of confidence. He took a step forward and leaned in towards Arioch and captured her lips in another embrace. Where as the first had happened in a moment of excitement and passion, and had the same intensity, this one was filled with just as much passion but was far more meaningful. It was soft and caring, paving the road for a relationship deep as the sea and as powerful as the great spirits. When they broke apart he told her in a quiet voice "sure why not".

After a moment of silence so that both of them could absorb what had happened. During this time Harry's mind was spinning (whoa where did that come from?)

(You're welcome)

(Trotter? What did you do)

(I helped give you a boost of confidence, which is what I am in my most basic form.)

(What?)

(I'll let Coros explain it.)

(Well Harry to put it the sssimplest way possssssible, we are repressssentationsssss of you innerssssself.)

(I know that already, but what does it have to do with my sudden burst of confidence?)

(The animagussss form of every perssson issss decided by their perssssonality, but not by the perssssonality that issss sssshown to the world, but by their true inner persssson, in other wordssss, their represssssed emotionssss.)

(What fangy is basically trying to say is that your I am the confidence in yourself that you repressed while at the Dursleys, I also got a touch of your sarcastic side. Fangy is your intelligence and cunning side that was repressed around all of those charming gryffindors. We can affect you a little by forcing some of our selves into you main personality for a little while.)

(The idiot issss actually acting sssmart for once.)

(Well thank you. This is good to know)

(Dude you are quite literally helping yourself, I believe that fine little lady over there is ready for you attention.)

(Gotcha, later and thanks you guys.)

It turned out that Trotter was right, When he emerged form his conversation with himself he found her looking at him expectantly. "So what do we do now?"

"short term: we have some fun; long term: we both go to that school, and kill red eyes."

"That sounds like a plan, Now how about a study session?" Arioch just raised an eye brow and shook her head.

"Maybe after a while, but right now I think not. Lets just go get the things you need, no doubt that cocky old conger included your Hogwarts letter in his little note?"

"yup, would you like to go with us Palla? I feel I should warn you that you will probably miss that episode of when animals attack you have been wanting to see." Palla just shook her head signaling the negative and went to the couch with the remote control in her mouth. "Well shall we go then?"

"No we both need to get changed out of workout cloth and get cleaned."

"Fine, lets hurry though."

aerlbgnkaelbgk;asjgklefhgklbvsbndfmklgbvskjlgvnkl;swhgvk;dbhflgkhsdklvgwkl

Half an hour later a refreshed and clean Harry and Arioch stepped into the living room. Harry was dressed in a pair of black jeans, grey and red asics running shoes, and a black shirt that has a strip of fake duct tape on it saying ' silence is golden but duct tape is silver.', over that he had a bluish green short sleeved button up shirt. Arioch was dressed in a pair of blue jeans with strange swirling patterns stitched into every inch of them, her hair like usual was left hanging down to her shoulders, and her shirt was designed after the cd cover for the devil's ground album by primal fear ((it is a profile of a metal eagle on the ledge of a building with the burning remains of a city in the background)). "oh I just cant wait, time to go shopping" Inside Harry's head three voices said the exact same thing in synchronous (oh god help us) and with that departing though both of them stepped into the fire place leaving for Diagon alley.

aerlbgnkaelbgk;asjgklefhgklbvsbndfmklgbvskjlgvnkl;swhgvk;dbhflgkhsdklvgwkl

They stepped out of the fire place at the leaky cauldron and slipped away, passed all of the patrons, moving in a way only those trained the way that they were, completely silent.

One they were in the alley Harry pulled out this list "I think I'm only going to take the basic level classes because just need to take my newts and leave. I don't want to stay in that god forsaken school longer than I have to."

"I can certainly see why, so are you going to be able to be around those so-called friends of yours without calling Hachimata, or Houkou to emotionally and/or physically scar them."

"Do you want me to tell the truth?"

"No"

"The being in their presence should be no problem what so ever, now what books do I need?" He looked at the list and saw the list of titles:

_Standard book of spells grade 7 _

_Charm your way through life_

_Advanced students guide to transfiguration_

_Cooking death, a potion brewer's guide to poison_

"Oh goody, looks like this year is the year we cover poisons, I should be able to ace this class. Now lets head off to the book store so I can get these books and we can get out of here."

"Sorry Harry but no can do."

"Why?"

"You still need a uniform and I doubt the old one you had will still fit you."

"So that means cloths shopping?"

"And you say your not smart, now lets go get those books." And she grabbed his and proceeded to drag a sputtering Harry down the alley to the book store, and from there to Madam Malkin's Robe shop. Once in there Arioch saw that a lot of the female workers and shoppers were giving Harry more attention than she felt comfortable with. She looped her arm through Harry's elbow, giving notice that he was hers and no one would be taking him, and dragged him over to the counter to get him fitted. When she told them what they needed almost every female worker there volunteered, but one glare from Arioch kept them away. Harry of course was oblivious to the reason for all this attention, he thought it was due to his fame and that he was recognized, not that the was actually found attractive by females, of course not him. Suprisingly Arioch managed to get Madam Malkin her self to do the measuring, this set the couple at ease because the old woman was sure not to pull anything on Harry. The measureing was quick and painless.

They decided to cap off a near perfect day by going to the ice-cream place for lunch. Everything was picturesque until they heard an oily voice full of contempt behind him "Well potter, what do we have here, you have decided to ruin yet another life by being involved with them." It was Professor Snape, the most hated teacher at Hogwarts. What he just said destroyed Harry's good mode like a tactical missile. It hit the exact right place, and did god only knows how much damage.

/what the hell was that? How dare that slimy little worm speak to Harry that way. He just jumped to number two on my people to kill list/ These are the thought that ran through Arioch's mind as she watch her new boyfriend's expression deteriorate into heartbreaking remorse and sadness. She stood up and menacingly marched up to Snape. She glared at him with pure venom before she leaned in and whispered in a deadly voice promising torture later into his ear "you just made a big mistake, I'm not some potter groupie. I am Arioch Bishop fifth master of the killing moon style, and scion of the great fox and shark. Dare talk to either me or Harry like that again and I will tear your throat out and feed it to you through an IV, do you understand me parasite?" For once in his life Severus Snape could not even think coherently. Every nerve and portion of his mind and soul was telling him to get away form this women and not cross her again. All he could do was nod and apparate away from the couple.

After Snape left Arioch let out a breath and turned to look at Harry. What she saw broke her heart. He was smiling at her silently as a way of thanks, but the spark of happiness that was in his eye's not moments ago had been extinguished, he had the same look in his eye that he had a year ago when they first started to train /I am going to rip Snape limb from limb for this/ with that final thought she went to go try and cheer up Harry the way only she could, sarcasm and innuendo.

aerlbgnkaelbgk;asjgklefhgklbvsbndfmklgbvskjlgvnkl;swhgvk;dbhflgkhsdklvgwkl

Snape had just gotten away from that psychopathic women that had defended potter. It took him nearly ten minutes to catch his breath after what had just transpired. The only thought going through his head were that he had to report this to the headmaster. He Flooed off to his potions lab in Hogwarts and sprinted for all he was worth to the headmaster's office.

When he was in the office and comfortably seated he then told the headmaster about the women in potters company that had threatened him. "Well Severus, it does seem like you have gone through quite the ordeal. What we need to do now is to look into This Arioch Bishop women. I am disturbed by the titles that she claimed to hold, I am not familiar with the killing moon style, but the name does not speak well in its favor. Also being the scion of the great fox and shark disturbs me even more. I fear Harry might have gotten involved in a cult of some sort."

"Hopefully one of the cults that practices ritualistic suicide." Muttered an angered snape.

"What was that Severus?" inquired a confused Dumledore not seeming to have heard what his colleague and spy said.

"Nothing Headmaster, now if you will excuse me I will retire for the night." And with his cloak billowing Snape left the Headmaster to his scheming and planning on what to do about this new interest of Harry's and what he could get out of it.

aerlbgnkaelbgk;asjgklefhgklbvsbndfmklgbvskjlgvnkl;swhgvk;dbhflgkhsdklvgwkl

There you go the latest chapter, the next one will be the return to Hogwarts and total bashing of Ron, Hermione, and most of the Hogwarts Staff. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and aren't to upset about the change in pairings. Again I'm deeply sorry, but this is what I feel will serve the story best.


	9. begin of the year beast

Hello every one. I'm sorry about the grammatical errors in the latest chapter, I forgot to proof read it. That is not going to happen again.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for Arioch's personality.

**Spells**

**_Parceltoung_**

Aerlbgnkaelbgk; asjgklefhgklbvsbndfmklgbvskjlgvnkl; swhgvk; dbhflgkhsdklvgwkl

It had been a week since the Harry's and Arioch's date had been interrupted b Professor Snape and Harry's mood had gotten much better. He was actually quite embarrassed at how he reacted to that small bit of baiting. He was now sitting in the train compartment deciding if it was worth the annoyance of dealing with his old 'friends' to keep his stuff. Of course all the money doesn't mean much to him but you can't fight an evil overlord with no funds. Another sacrifice for the greater good.

If someone from his old life was to look at him now they would not recognize him at all. Where he used to be a short teenager peaking at four feet 9 inches he now stood an impressive six foot three inches. His wardrobe before was grossly oversized cloths had changed to a slightly more acceptable style, though now it mainly consisted of band and joke shirts. He was now wearing a pair of white pair of running shoes with grayish black lines, a pair of black jeans that became baggy about half way down the shin, and a plain black shirt with the logo for The Offspring over his heart. The only thing that stood out of place on his person was the large glaive leaning against the wall next to him. It was a wicked looking thing with a black blade covered in veins. Lounging in the seat next to him is his earth hound Palla; she was quite the formidable looking animal being almost pure muscle due to her continuous workout alongside her master. Every now and then some of the younger kids would come in, take a look at him and his weapon before deciding that they would take their chances with other places. Being allowed the silence and reassurance of having only one of his most loyal companions with him was lulling him into a calm that he usually would not have allowed himself. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end.

The door slid open to reveal Ron and Hermione both wearing their headboy and girl badges on their robes. He quickly went into a position to make it appear like he was asleep. Really he only had to bow his head, close his eyes, and regulate his breathing.

"Look Hermione there he is, should we wake him up?" 'Yes please do, I can kill you and say I thought you were death eaters in my tiredness.'

"No Ron, I really don't want to have to deal with him more than we actually have to. Do you think we will be able to convince him that the bank was all one big misunderstanding?"

"Of course we can; He's such a head case we could convince him it was all a dream."

"C'mon lets wake him up." Then there was a growl coming from beside him and a couple gasps and some erratic shuffling. It was now that Harry decided that it would be best to 'wake up'. He opened his eyes, picked up his head, and tried not to burst out laughing at the image in front of him.

Ron was in Hermione's arms shaking while Hermione was wide eyed in fear as a snarling Palla with her haunches raised and eyes glowing green stands in front of him. He decided it was time to speak up "You know it's not polite to speak about someone behind their back; not to smart either, you never know who is listening."

Ron was to petrified to respond so Hermione speak up "Harry were your friends, I know your mad about the bank incident but we can work it out. We all were under stress and said things we didn't mean. Please just call back you dog."

"Said thing you didn't mean huh? Ron wasn't it you who said, and I quote, "Why are we here, I'm sick and tired of feeding Potter this shit about how it is not his fault, if it wasn't for the perks I would have kicked his ass a long time ago" well Ron now's your chance. The minute were off of this train we can throw down. Just remember this, people know that Voldermort is back and after fifth year I can do no wrong in the people's eyes. If I say you were a dark wizard after I kill you then you were a dark wizard. Dumbledore is only one man and Fudge will fold like a napkin. So I suggest you enjoy your last moment of life with a good dream."

"A good dream what are you talking about?"

"This." And with that one word his eyes became a ghastly pale purple and a milky white fog started to swirl around his hand as he raised it. The two victims were to shocked to do anything but watched a twin lines of the vapor floated quickly from his finger tips in to their and into the nostrils and mouths of Ron and Hermione. The last things they saw was Harry laughing at them and his dog staring at him, only both of their eyes were glowing unnaturally. Harry's a Ghostly pale purple and Palla's an acid green.

Aerlbgnkaelbgk; asjgklefhgklbvsbndfmklgbvskjlgvnkl; swhgvk; dbhflgkhsdklvgwkl

Ron woke up feeling a prodding in his ribs "umm excuse Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter said to tell you that he is outside the train and is waiting to finish what he started earlier. But I don't think you should go he was laughing really scary and holding some weird staff with a big knife on it." Ron was scared to the point of not being able to move but he also noticed that there were a lot of others with the second year hufflepuff, and he as Headboy needed to have their respect so he just nodded and went to meet Potter and make an example of him.

Aerlbgnkaelbgk; asjgklefhgklbvsbndfmklgbvskjlgvnkl; swhgvk; dbhflgkhsdklvgwkl

Harry and Palla were out side of the train leaning against the wall of the train polishing his veined glaive, laughing sinisterly the whole time. Of course this was all just an act but half of the battle you face are about sixty percent mental; this is one of the reasons that Voldermort is a viciouse enemy, people fear him and he knows it so he builds on that fear until every one is to scared to even say his name and he can just walk into the ministry and demand control. This 'fight' with his former best friend, this is just the thing he needs to set the image required for optimum intimidation.

"Okay Harry lets get this over with. Though it's a bit unfair, you are a year behind me in school."

"Whatever you say, just have puffy send up a flare from her wand to signal the start." Hermione huffed indignantly before sending up a bunch of red sparks shouting "Begin!"

Ron raised His wand and shouted "**stupefy**". A blast of red energy shot at Harry while he cast his spell "**_ouroborum_**" and concentrating on speed. To everyone in the audience Harry just blinked out of existence and a large black stallion with emerald eyes appeared behind Ron. With a loud cry Ron was struck in the back of his head by a heavy hoof and fell to the ground unconscious. The stallion landed back on all fours and just starred at the audience of students before there was a flash and a smirking Harry Potter stood exactly where the stallion had been standing before. He just sneered at the gathered mob of students before calling his dog to his side and stalking away holding the shaft of his glaive leaning against his shoulder.

Aerlbgnkaelbgk; asjgklefhgklbvsbndfmklgbvskjlgvnkl; swhgvk; dbhflgkhsdklvgwkl

The staff was in an uproar, they were currently gathered in the headmaster's office after learning about the condition of their current Head boy Ronald Weasley. He was, last they knew, lying in the hospital wing bed with a major concussion and a severely bleeding scalp made from a large amount of blunt force trauma. Sitting in the middle of the circle of teachers was the reason for Ron's current condition, Harry Potter. Dumbledore decided to start things off "Mr. Potter why did you decide it would be necessary to challenge Mr. Weasley and put him in his current critical condition?"

"Well Professor I will have to answer that with another question; why did you feel it necessary to blackmail me into coming back to this god forsaken school? Well my answer is this. You need me more than I need you."

"Potter you need to get off of your high horse, no one needs you." Of course this comes from professor Snape.

"Quite the contrary, I'm the one person Voldermort fears right now. You know it and I know it, and you need me for insurance. Well I am going to tell you this, if you don't do as I say I leave the school. I won't be an unreasonable brat but I will set some standards."

Dumbledore was surprised at the gall the once meek student was showing "and those would be?"

"1) Snape doesn't bad mouth me. If he does his current occupation as spy gets blown and he dies simple as that.

2) I get my own dorm away from the rest of the seventh years. This is more for their safety than mine, If they piss me off or do anything perceivable as a threat my pet will most likely kill them.

3) Anything I feel I should add."

"That is certainly an extensive list of demands for a student to make. The first I have no choice but to comply with as you have Professor Snape's life in your hands. The second leads me to inquire about your pet. What is it? If it is deadly I must insist it leaves the school."

"Professor don't tell me you didn't notice the ninety pound dog laying at my feet, you're senile but not blind."

"Potter show some respect to the headmaster or I will be forced to remove points, and i'm sure both of us don't want Gryffindor to start he year off in the negatives." This is of course the opinion of Professor McGonagall, the current transfiguration professor. Up until now she had been shocked that her student was able to do such advanced transfiguration skill as to become an animagus.

"No I don't think I will, I only respect to that have earned it. I'm stuck here but I won't make it easy for you. Now may I go? I'm feeling hungry."

"Yes, I will comply with these demands of yours but if they become too troublesome I will put a stop to them.

Harry just stood up walked to the door and before walking out he turned to the headmaster and told him "No you wont." and walked out with his pet dog fallowing behind him. The minute he was sure that Harry was gone Dumbledore collapsed behind his desk. Most of the other professors were to shocked at what they just saw an heard to move but Snape wasn't he stalked right up to the headmasters desk and demanded to know why he was bending over backwards for the petulant little brat.

"Because Severus he is correct, his presence is the only thing stopping Voldermort form taking the wizarding world as his own. Now let us compose our selves and go down to the beginning of the year feast and act like this isn't happening and they all rose and marched down to the great hall while composing themselves.

Aerlbgnkaelbgk; asjgklefhgklbvsbndfmklgbvskjlgvnkl; swhgvk; dbhflgkhsdklvgwkl

The scene they saw when they entered the great hall was quite strange Harry was sitting at the end of the gryffindors table with his seemingly ever present pet sitting beside him on the floor eating form a plate of turkey and mashed potatoes covered in gravy. That was not what was strange, the strange aspect of it is that all of the other students at the table were crowded as far away form him as possible.

Minutes before professors show up:

Harry marched into the great hall slamming the doors catching everyone's attention all at once "Anyone that annoys me or Palla while we eat will die pure and simple, so keep on eating but keep this in mind" before he sat down and set up a plate for him and his loving pet.

Back to present:

The rest of the feast went well, Dumbledore's speech had gone off without as hitch and most of the school was ecstatic to have Remus Lupin back as the Defense against the dark arts teacher. This was of course a tricky thing for Dumbledore to achieve after the falling out in the order meeting a year earlier, which Remus still remembered and stood by his words, but was able to convince him to take the job upon revealing that Harry would attend that year. Yes in Albus's world everything was falling into place. That was until the tremors began.

Every one noticed that there were slight shakes happening and there were ripples forming in their goblets. Harry in that moment went form horrifying and pissed to an excited child on Christmas. His face lit up before he ran out of the castle in the direction of the forbidden forest. When the Staff looked out the window they were horrified at what they saw.

There was a giant fox with a terrible grin filled with jagged teeth and nine trashing tails marching towards the castle. It had soulless white eyes that they couldn't help but feel looking into would burn your very soul. They decided that they would try to stop this menace before it could hurt the children and quickly ran to meet the beast after locking the children into the great hall for their own safety.

In the court yard they saw a peculiar sight. Standing on top of the foxes head was a young women only a year or two older that Harry. Once Harry was at the great beast's feet she jumped down and engulfed Harry in a large hug. The hug escalated to a kiss and threatened to escalate further had the fox not interrupted them by clearing its throat. That's right The FOX interrupted them. Harry looked at them with an annoyed expression before the women whispered something in his ear and he turned a bright shade of red while showing a goofy and expectant grin. They nodded to the fox before it disappeared in a torrent of white hot flames leaving only a few scorch marks in the grass. Harry and the women turned to the Professors and said "Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce you to Arioch Bishop, my girlfriend and roommate for the rest of this godforsaken year."

Aerlbgnkaelbgk; asjgklefhgklbvsbndfmklgbvskjlgvnkl; swhgvk; dbhflgkhsdklvgwkl

There you are, the ninth chapter of my story. I did as I promised and put in some Ron, are Hermione, and Dumblebore bashing and put in the first battle scene (or semi-battle scene).

Now please review the story so I can get all of you input. Thank you.


	10. first summoning and pranks

Hi everyone, I have decided to get this new chapter going, it should be a good one. Since I have a beta the grammatical errors should be less than usual. Well that's all, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

_**Spells**_

**Parcletoung**

_Glaive skills_

Aerlbgnkaelbgk; asjgklefhgklbvsbndfmklgbvskjlgvnkl; swhgvk; dbhflgkhsdklvgwkl

After Harry had left the great hall it erupted in conversation. Every student was wondering what had brought Harry running out to the court yard grinning like a maniac. More importantly what had the staff so scared that they ran out after him locking them into the great hall so as to not see what was happening? Whatever it was, it must be big.

There was a slam and simultaneously everyone looked towards the doors. First a large dog that everyone already knows belongs to Harry enters, then Harry himself enters with his arm wrapped around the waist of a tall, attractive, brunette. She appeared to be about nineteen or twenty years old. Most of the guys were surprised that Harry could score a girl like that, and most of the girls thought that she was suicidal for getting into a relationship with a potential homicidal maniac. There was silence at the trio moved to where Harry and Palla were sitting before the action started.

Finally the Professors started to walk in but Dumbledore stopped by Harry and requested him for a meeting in his office before he walked up to the teachers table "I would just like to inform you all that what happened a few moments ago was nothing at all to worry about. It just seems that Mr. Potter's guest has a flare for the dramatic. Now if you will excuse us I will leave the head girl in charge as the head boy is currently…..indisposed of. Mr. Potter, Miss Bishop would you two please join us for this." This was of course not a request, it is a demand thinly veiled as a polite request. Grudgingly Harry and his companions joined the teachers on their way to the head masters office.

Aerlbgnkaelbgk; asjgklefhgklbvsbndfmklgbvskjlgvnkl; swhgvk; dbhflgkhsdklvgwkl

Yet again Harry was sitting in the middle of an interrogation circle with his teachers surrounding him and Palla at his feet. The only difference is that Arioch is sitting next to him equally as annoyed. Dumbledore decided to break the silence with a question for Arioch "Now miss could you please tell me who you are and how you know Mr. Potter?"

"Sure, I'm Arioch Bishop. I'm nineteen years old and have been training Harry to defend himself for the past year. Recently we have decided that we would mutually take pleasure in pursuing a relationship." Harry was actually surprised at how professional and clipped her tone was, it is totally different from her usual tone which is a mix of playfulness and sarcasm.

"May I enquire as to how you have been training him to defend himself?"

"He has been trained in physical combat, control of magic, some advanced spells."

"What spells?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you that, the spells are very dangerous with a small chance of actual survival. Also these spells are only to be used by those that have been acknowledged as practitioners of our form of defense otherwise there is a zero percent chance of survival."

"Is this style and these spells powerful?" The only response that Dumbledore got was silence and a defiant glare from all the non teachers present, he only sighed with agitation before moving onto the next question "fine, some days ago when you met Professor Snape you mention being the scion of the great fox and shark, what does this mean? I can only assume that the creature you arrived on was the great fox, and would like to know more about it."

"Well its big, furry, red, has teeth, and makes fire. Oh yeah, he feels that you are a true idiot for not seeing what was right in front of you for about seventeen years." 'Ahh yes that's my girl' _'woohoo go twitchy' 'you do realissse that if ssssshe ever heard you call her that sssshe would usssssse Misty to drown your asssssss' 'I can't help it if Misty is one fine specimen of equestrian kind.' 'That will be your down fall' 'no that would mean she will kill harry and we both know that wont happen….hey you winged handbag don't roll your eyes at me…..Wait I didn't mean it…DON'T EAT MEEEE!'_

This caused Snape to snap "You stupid little girl, do you think you can just come into our school and decide that you can be so insolent!"

Harry decided to step in "You slimy little worm if you don't watch it I will use every bit of talents that I have and gained to crush you down to a fine powder and send you to Voldermort as chocolate milk mix! So back off!" Palla added a sharp bark and nod of approval, and Arioch barley managed to restrain her laughter at the situation.

"Potter that was uncalled for. You will be losing Gryffindor forty points and serving detention with me for the next week. Congratulations you have broken the Weasley twin's record for soonest detentions." Professor McGonagall was shocked by the turn of events but not shocked enough to forget her job as a teacher and a disciplinarian.

"No I don't think I will be showing up because what I said was a long time coming. I will not be showing up and I personally don't give a shit about house points or my scholastic career for that matter. I am set as far as money goes, and that's assuming I will survive this war" SMACK "…..ouch" he turns to Arioch "why did you slap me?"

"Never speak about dieing from this war in front of me! You will kill the enemy, you will live, and you will enjoy it! Got it?"

"Yes mam."

"Good, now I believe we are done here so if you will kindly tell us where our room is we will be on our way."

"That is another matter I would like to bring up, I don't feel it would be to appropriate for two teenagers to stay together in a school."

"Tough luck." Was Harry's short reply.

"Nothing will happen that wouldn't have already happened in the year we already lived together while he was training."

"You two lived together and alone?"

"Yeah what did you think happened?"

"I think this meeting has gone on long enough. Professor McGonagall, will you please MR. Potter and Miss Bishop to their room." Professor McGonagall looked aghast at the idea but decided not to go against the Headmasters orders and led the trio to their abode for the duration of the year.

Snape was of course the first person to voice his displeasure with the current situation "Headmaster what are you thinking? You are giving into Potters requests and therefore giving him the impression that he can do what he wants whenever he wants."

"Severus tell me this, are you aware of the fact that voldermort is constantly building and strengthening his forces?"

"Of course I am I would not be a very good spy if I wasn't"

Dumbledore's voice dropped to a whisper making it so only Snape could hear him "Then why would I let our only trump card out of our sight? If he is in the castle then he is well within my range of power. He will not pose a problem to our war front, quite the contrary knowing that Harry is safe and in school will reassure the wizarding world giving it a much needed moral boost. Now I believe it is time for bed, tomorrow is the first day is classes after all and we all must look our best." And with that Both the Professor and the Headmaster left the office to sleep in their respective rooms.

Aerlbgnkaelbgk; asjgklefhgklbvsbndfmklgbvskjlgvnkl; swhgvk; dbhflgkhsdklvgwkl

It turned out that the headmaster got the last laugh in the end. The private room that Harry demanded is actually a hidden room that branches off of the Gryffindor common room. It was behind a portrait of a sleeping lion and up a couple flights of stairs. The bed was a double, thankfully, and the only window in the room was a large glass door opening onto a small balcony. The only problem was that Both Harry and Arioch felt like they were being watched at all times unless they were in the bed. "Oh this is just beautiful. B. E. A. Utiful. This sucks. Now the only place that I feel we can be safe in is our room and it is probably bugged because Dumbles himself gave it to us." It was true, the whole reason that Harry asked for a private room is because he wanted a safe haven where he could avoid the paranoia of constantly being watched. Now that idea and hope had probably gotten him in a worse situation.

"Stop complaining. Now come over here we need to plan our year beginning prank." Called Arioch from on the bed.

"Fine, I have just the idea."

Aerlbgnkaelbgk; asjgklefhgklbvsbndfmklgbvskjlgvnkl; swhgvk; dbhflgkhsdklvgwkl

The first day of classes was starting of great. The sun was shining and it was a comfortable level of warmth out side. Every student was now sitting at their table in the process of eating. All students, of course, except Harry Potter, his girlfriend and his dog. Of course after the events of last year they had come not to notice when he was absent form the morning breakfasts.

Then the doors to the great hall slammed shut creating a thunder like crash and the world suddenly went black. Everyone was too shocked to speak. There was a silence as ominous as the darkness that was only broken a couple moments later by the sound of clinking chains. Suddenly the hall was relit and the students and staff could see again. But immediately wished they were back in the darkness.

The sound of the chains was coming from the hundreds of pure black chains hanging from the ceiling. Many of the chains were holding up dead bodies that were bleeding and slashed almost beyond recognition. In seconds everyone was running around screaming and trying to get out of the hall. No matter what they did they couldn't escape the doors were locked. The chaos stopped when some one yelled "look!" Everyone looked to where the student had pointed. One of the bodies had opened its eyes showing the milky film that had developed over its pupils when they had died; the body had also started to expand. It was swelling up to gigantic proportions when suddenly it burst, but instead of blood and guts what erupted was pink ribbons and rainbow confetti. Every one was shocked when in a flash of light all the chains and bodies were gone but the ribbons and confetti remained. The ribbon started to twist in the air starting to form words.

Hello everyone young and old. Welcome to another year of Hogwarts from

Mr. Coros, Mr. Trotter, Miss Twitchy, and Miss misty.

This has been just a taste of what we can do. If someone doesn't leave this year needing therapy we haven't done our job correctly. On a side not we would like to thank

Number 5 for her assistance in this opening year prank.

Remember your never safe and were never sorry. Have fun in class now.

Bye Bye!

This statement is innocent in itself but if this is what the student body can except for the rest of the year they had all in a strange moment of unity shared the same thought 'we are all totally screwed'. Oh and how right they were.

Aerlbgnkaelbgk; asjgklefhgklbvsbndfmklgbvskjlgvnkl; swhgvk; dbhflgkhsdklvgwkl

That morning before the prank

Harry and Arioch stand in the middle of the Great Hall "Now Harry I know this is a prank and that means fun and laughs, but that doesn't mean this can't be used to make you stronger. Now for the chains I believe that your shadow chains should do the job for the first half but I feel we should get some help from a more…spiritual….source for the bodies and effects don't you? Now focus on the five tail dog and call her forth." When Arioch asked him to do this he started to go through the steps he had been trained in for summoning the great spirits 'Okay step 1) channel you energy into the tattoo.' He did so and continued to do so till he felt it burning '2) concentrate that energy even more into the specific number of the spirit you are trying to call.' The five in his summoning tattoo became white hot and almost unbearable '3) call the spirit' "_Come forth great hound of deceit I have need for your wisdom and mastery of your craft. Houkou, great silver hound of the hidden arts, come to my aid."_

When the incantation was completed a tear in the very fabric of the dimensions appeared. It was a swirling vortex that appeared to be a constantly swirling mixture of black, blue, and purple. From it a giant hound that barley fits into the hall emerged. It saw Harry and in a surprisingly kind and gentle voice it spoke to Harry "Harry, why have you called on me? I do not see a battle happening at the moment?"

"It was Arioch's idea; we need your help in a prank on the school." Houkou rolled her eyes and gave Arioch a look.

"It seems that Kyuubi's mischief has started to affect you. Well I guess that is fine unless you start to get nade's rather sadistic sense of humor. Now what do you need me to do?"

"Well you see those chains that Harry is summoning?" Indeed he was concentrating and hundreds of soul chains were starting to appear form the ceiling "well we need you to set up an illusion of some slashed up bodies hanging from them. Also can you hide the chains and cause them to appear when the last student enters the Great hall? One of the bodies will need to burst and rain confetti and ribbons onto the student. Me and Harry can take it from there."

"That will be child's play for me, being the very spirit of illusion, but it does seem a bit juvenile. Oh and you can forget what I said earlier, you have defiantly inherited Isonade's sadistic side." Houkou then closed her eyes and glowed white for a millisecond before opening her eyes and looked at the two of them "I am done; now I hope you two will remember that we spirits are not here for such petty things like this." And with that she reentered the portal and went back to the spirit world.

Harry turned to Arioch a minute after Houkou left "I think we pissed her off."

"Nah, she has to be the mature one of the spirits like Kaku because the rest of them are so immature. She loves pranks almost as much as Kyuubi but cant really come out and say it, other wise the other spirits would give her no end of hell."

"You sure?"

"Yup, now let me place the spell so we can watch this away form all the action. _Servo_" A thin beam of light shot from her wand and hovered in the corner of a building "Now lets go and have some fun till the action starts" with a mischievous grin she takes a blushing Harry's hand and drags him toward the lake for some 'private time' ((nothing remotely lemony, to soon for that)).

Aerlbgnkaelbgk; asjgklefhgklbvsbndfmklgbvskjlgvnkl; swhgvk; dbhflgkhsdklvgwkl

((Since we all know how the prank goes let's just jump ahead to classes.))

Aerlbgnkaelbgk; asjgklefhgklbvsbndfmklgbvskjlgvnkl; swhgvk; dbhflgkhsdklvgwkl

Harry was now sitting in his potions class totally bored because he had been informed on his way down to the class that Arioch wasn't allowed to go with him to any of his classes seeing as she wasn't officially a student at the school. Potions was especially boring, all of the poisons and venoms that they were going to be learning how to make he could already create kinetically thanks to Coros. So in reality all he had to do was sit there and make the poison in the last five minutes.

Of course he couldn't just sit around, that would lead to getting chewed out by Snape. So he decided to productively pass the time by setting a small shock alarm spell for when he would need to wake up, putting up a big book and falling asleep.

He was awoken about half an hour later by a small shock to the back of his neck. He jumped slightly before noticing the time '_hey Coros you wanna spot me on this?' 'sssssure Harry, jussst give me control for a couple minutes' 'sure'. _He then closed his eyes and opened them again. There was no real difference except that his pupils turned into the slit form that all reptilians have. Coros moved Harry's hand over the cauldron and concentrated on the poison that the class was assigned to make. It was exceedingly simple, the task was to create synthetic cobras venom '_Harryit'ssssss finisssshed' 'He's asleep right now' 'then wake him up Trotter' 'okay one minute………._CRASH_…..he's up now' 'what wasssssthat crasssh jussst now?'_

'_I flipped over the bed he made in his dreamscape' 'Damned flea bitten glue factory reject'_

'_you realize that you are insulting yourself right' 'Shut up!' ' now Harry time to change classes'_

'_Fine'._

Since potions was the last class he had due to his only taking four classes he went to his room to see what was happening with Arioch and Palla. He had just exited the dungeons when he heard the sound of chaos coming from the student body. That could mean either A) Arioch got bored and started another prank, or B) someone or something is attacking. Either way this should be fun. He hurried up to his room to grab his veined glaive and looked out the balcony to see what the cause of the riot was.

Apparently Hagrid was showing off one of his creatures to his third year class. How he managed to get his hands on a golden mained dragon in the first place is a mystery to him. A golden mained dragon is actually just like a regular dragon except for the fact that it possesses the head of an adult male lion and has feline like paws instead of draconian claws. They are fiercely powerful but not very bright.

In a quick decision Harry jumped off of his balcony and during mid fall transformed into Coros so he could join the battle quicker. With the threat of the dragon present no one noticed him as he landed and changed back "Hey you house cat reject! Over here!" That got the creatures attention enough for it to start charging at him. He filled the veins in his glaive with a light neurotoxin, not enough to kill but enough to make the creature nowhere near as agile as it usually is.

When the dragon was close enough Harry jumped to the side and made a light scratch on the creatures flank. Then while the creature was in a daze concentrated is energy into the blade of his glaive and made a phantom swipe in the air leaving an arc of golden energy in its wake "_Three phases of the Moon: quarter moon" _before ramming the tip of the blade forward shoving the wave of energy in the direction of the dragon making a deep cut in its side. The dragon was wounded and sluggish make it possible for Harry to do one of the more risky moves for this type of situation. He started to sprint toward the dragon and jumping off of its head toward the castle walls and ricocheting off of that getting enough air and momentum to start the move _"Falling Star"_, he curled into a ball with the blade still extended. The blade of the glaive started to glow with energy and Harry uncurled from his armadillo like roll slamming the glaive into the ground releasing all of the energy in a massive explosion. All the audience that had built up could hear from the dust was the dragon shrieking what could only be a death call form the pain and sorrow in the sound. When the dust cleared Harry was standing there with his glaive slung over his shoulder smirking darkly at the surrounding student, behind him was what might have been the remains on the dragon. It had been reduced to a pile of bones and mush by the force of the blow it was delt. Suddenly a voice from above called out "HARRY POTTER YOU IDIOT I CANT BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THE RAMPAGING DRAGON, I WANT TO HAVE FUN TO!". Harry looked up to see a high heeled shoe come flying down and strike him in the forehead, effectively knocking our hero out and leaving him in an undignified pile on the grounds.

Aerlbgnkaelbgk; asjgklefhgklbvsbndfmklgbvskjlgvnkl; swhgvk; dbhflgkhsdklvgwkl

There you go, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm trying to refine my abilities in battle scenes before I bring in voldermort and the death eaters. Those battled must be done correctly to support the story. Please send you feed back in the form of a review. Thank you.


	11. a hero's reward, and visions of hell

Hello everyone. Nothing new to say so on with the story.

_**Spells**_

**Parcletoung**

_Glaive skills_

((Animagus form speaking))

(regular mental speak)

Aerlbgnkaelbgk; asjgklefhgklbvsbndfmklgbvskjlgvnkl; swhgvk; dbhflgkhsdklvgwkl

LAST TIME:

"HARRY POTTER YOU IDIOT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THE RAMPAGING DRAGON, I WANT TO HAVE FUN TO!" Harry looked up to see a high heeled shoe come flying down and strike him in the forehead, effectively knocking our hero out and leaving him in an undignified pile on the grounds.

Aerlbgnkaelbgk; asjgklefhgklbvsbndfmklgbvskjlgvnkl; swhgvk; dbhflgkhsdklvgwkl

NOW:

Everyone was shocked at what they just saw. First the subject of their care of magical creatures class goes on a homicidal rampage, then Harry Potter comes and reduces it to a pile of mush on the ground, and finally he gets knocked out by a flying high heeled shoe thrown by a crazy woman that qualifies fighting an enraged dragon as fun. Nothing ever is normal at Hogwarts, but it is certain that every one that witnessed the event will take extra precaution to not piss off either Harry or that crazy lady. With that strangely unified thought, the class dispersed back to the castle leaving our hero still knocked out on the ground.

**Two hours later**

Arioch finally comes down to check on the condition of her student and boyfriend only to find him still knocked out on the ground. She sighs before walking up to him and nudging him not so gently in the ribs with her foot "Hey wake up, the shoe didn't hit you that hard!" With a few more nudges Harry was back on his feet.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is flying shoes then a lot of pain and darkness."

"You found a rampaging dragon and instead of considering that maybe I would want to fight it too you jump in and finish it off before I have a chance to come out and take a turn." She stops and takes a calming breath "Now we need to go over what needs to be worked on. First you need to restrain yourself from showing off like that. You had the time to make a weak neurotoxin on the blade so you definitely had enough time to make less of complex venom that would have been strong enough to kill it quickly and not made any of our techniques accessible to the enemy."

"They are a bunch of third years. What possible threat could they become after seeing a few skills?"

"You of all people should know that a person's mind isn't safe when magic is involved. The most immediate threat is that Dumbledore will probably pick their brains to get an idea of your skills and how to better control you. But you should also consider this; what would happen if one of those harmless students as you called them were the son of a death eater or had their brain picked by one? What would happen would be that the enemy now has an idea of your abilities and will have an easier time either disabling or killing you. From now on we train in seclusion where no one can find us and in a fight we are both going to be minimalists, the fewer movements the better and the less that we show of our true skills the better." Then the serious look on her face evaporates and is replace by a very flirtatious expression "Don't be a wimp by any means, can't have people thinking I go for weaklings now can we. If tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum try to start fights, beat them to the ground and walk away, no salt in the wounds, just embarrassment. Now I believe you have some practice to do." Harry adopted a confused look.

"Practice what? I killed that dragon perfectly."

"Yes you did. We don't need to work on those skills they are fine, but you have yet to master the _moon illusion_ correct?"

"Yeah I guess so."

'You guess so? The illusion attack is famed for making one thousand bleeding cuts, you on the other hand have maxed out at making eight hundred and fifty three. Now I have made this nifty exercise for both you and Palla. She will make a golem out of stone to use as a human shaped dummy in the forbidden forest that you can use for practice. And guess what? We are not going to be stopping the practice of this technique until you can make a total of one thousand cuts five times in a row. Now lets collect your hound so we can continue, she will be 'healing' your golem while controlling two more and creating a sparring match between the other two. This will help you master yet another skill in the killing moon style and it will help her with fine tuning her ability to split her powers into multiple individual targets. Using golems will make fighting large scale battles better. You and I can act more reckless and have less worry when using high risk skills like the _full moon phase_. Now onto the forest." and with that the conversation was over and they left to go train in the forest to perfect their skills.

Aerlbgnkaelbgk; asjgklefhgklbvsbndfmklgbvskjlgvnkl; swhgvk; dbhflgkhsdklvgwkl

They found a clearing about four miles deep into the forest. The clearing was relatively large but the majority of the space was taken up by a shallow pond. The pond was filled with perfectly clear water and only about three feet deep. It was inhabited by surprisingly normal creatures such as frogs and wild goldfish. The pond was in the center of the clearing surrounded by about thirteen feet of land. The edge of the forest was marked by a group of weeping willows whose roots grew toward the pond.

Harry is standing in front of what appeared to be a human made out of stone with his veined glaive drawn. The stone person is a golem created by Palla there are gouges made in the stone all over the arms, legs, and the torso that were slowly sealing up. Once the cuts in the stone finished sealing Harry got into a basic stance holding his glaive in a way so as to make it seem like he is about to do a particularly weak downward slash. He suddenly shouts "_Moon Illusion_" makes five quick phantom slashes, one over each arm, leg, and finally a vertical cut along the torso. There was a second of complete stillness before all at once a grand total of one thousand cuts appeared on the golem "Finally the fifth time." After he said this Arioch's voice came from under one of the tree's where she was read the defense book that was provided to him since Dumbledore had no clue if Remus would even take the job by the time letters needed to be sent out. It was title _obscure magic of the past_.

"About time I was thinking you wouldn't be able to accomplish it before night fall. Hey did you know the spirits are in this book?"

"No, lets keep that bit of information away from Hachimata. If he knew he would do one of two things. One he would start bragging and make an ass of himself like usual, or two he will start ranting about how he demands royalties for being in the book despite the fact that he couldn't spend it."

"Yeah you're probably right."

"Let's go tell Palla that training is over for the day." They both got up and made their way over to where Palla was doing battle training with her golems. She has decided to shape the golems in a strange way. There were two golems and each had been designed for a different purpose. They both posses a humanoid shape but that was where the similarities stopped. The larger of the golems was about seven feet tall and had the head and hands of a grizzly bear. The teeth and claws had been fashioned from a different harder mineral than the rest of the body, this golem had bee designed for raw power and to deliver crushing fatal blows. The second golem was smaller and lither and created to strike with a series of quick but somewhat weak blows to wear down the enemy. It stood at about five foot nine with the head of a wolf and claws on each finger. Currently the wolf golem was winning over the bear, but that was no surprise since they were being controlled by a dog.

"Palla come on we need to go back to the school." Palla turned her attention to Harry and Arioch for a second before nodding and trotting towards them. As she walked away from the scene the golems froze before crumbling and turning into a regular pile of dirt showing nothing of the training that had just ensued.

Aerlbgnkaelbgk; asjgklefhgklbvsbndfmklgbvskjlgvnkl; swhgvk; dbhflgkhsdklvgwkl

The next day had progressed without any form of stress or issue, at least until Defense against the Dark arts. Remus had situated the room back to like it was when he taught before.

Usually Harry would take a seat near the front of the class with Hermione and Ron, but seeing as they weren't exactly on the best terms at the moment he decided to sit in the back corner of the room. Once every one was seated Remus started the class.

"Hello everyone, I'm sure you're curious as to why you have only recently received your course books. Well that is because we are trying something different due to the impending war. As the title_ obscure magic of the past _alludes to, we are going to be looking into some of the more obscure branches of magic that have long ago disappeared from the face of the earth."

"If they are no longer around then why are we wasting our time learning about them?"

Remus answered the question so quickly that it seemed as if he had prepared for this question ahead of time.

"Just because these forms of magic are no longer practiced doesn't mean that there is no possibility that they can't be used any more, and because of that possibility we need to know how they work and how to defend against them. That is why we are going to study them. Now if you all will turn to the third chapter we will start by looking at spirits."

Hearing this Harry went noticeably rigid 'spirits? Does he mean the greater spirits? God I hope he doesn't go into how they are summoned.'

"Now there are two kinds of spirits. There are leftover spirits, or ghosts, and there are elemental spirits. Elemental spirits are spirits that possess complete domination of a certain element. The elements are fire, air, earth, lightning, and water. Now elemental spirits fit into one of two categories. They are merely lesser or greater spirits. Lesser spirits are quite common and no where near as powerful as the greater spirits. There are nine greater spirits that possess the shapes of animals. They have taken the shapes of a raccoon, a cat, a shark, a lizard, a dog, a weasel, a badger, a snake, and a fox. These are the most powerful spirits to ever be called to this plane of existence." Remus was interrupted by Hermione raising her hand to ask a question.

"Professor, you said there were nine spirits but you only mentioned five elements. Why is that?"

"Good question; the answer to it is that those five are the only elements that human see as true elements. The raccoon, shark, weasel, badger, and fox represent, in the same order, wind, water, lightning, earth, and fire. But the cat, lizard, dog, and snake represent different elements. The lizard is the representation of poisons, the dog of illusions, the snake of evil, and the cat of death."

Ron, being as closed minded as he is, made an announcement on his perception of what had just been announced "Obviously the cat and the snake are dark spirits."

"Ron I can't believe how stupid you are. Did that kick to the head I gave you leave you with more permanent brain damage?"

"What are you talking about Potter? How can the very representations of death and evil not be dark spirits? If you don't think so you're off your rocker." At this Hermione nodded her head in support of this obvious light magic propaganda.

"Okay then, tell me if you were suffering of a horrible disease and in constant pain with no hope of a cure being found ever wouldn't death be better than life?"

"Yeah, so what's you point?"

"If death is ever at any point good then how is it that the spirit of death can be evil? As for the snake; just because it is the representation of evil doesn't mean it is. Gryffindors are the representation of bravery in this school and I believe I saw all of the Gryffindors cowering in fear earlier just like the rest of the student body about to pass out form fear of that prank."

"Shut-up Potter your only defending those things because they are just as dark and evil as you are."

"That is enough Mr. Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor for making unfounded accusations about another student. I will not tolerate those types of accusations in my class room. Am I understood?" thundered Remus after hearing what Ron said "Now shall we continue?" He started again with out waiting for an answer "Like Mr. Potter said those spirits that I had just mentioned are not the evil ones, though in the past some of the weaker spirits have become corrupted and become demons. These demons are actually the true reason that we are learning about spirits. They always seek a way onto the human plane where they are near unbeatable; the only thing that could defeat them was a spirit of greater power. Long ago dark lords summoned them to fight with them. By offering one of their servants to act as a body for the demon they had a near unbeatable soldier to fight for them."

"Then why did they stop doing it? It seems like they would win wars if they created an army of demon soldiers."

"Yes but that is only if it I in the demons best interest if you win. There were too many ways for things to go wrong. Now I believe that is all the time we are allowed for class today so your homework is to write a short paper about the origins of one of the greater spirits of your choice, and also tell me the difference between a spirit and a demon. This will be due in two days so I suggest you get started. Now go and enjoy the rest of your day." With that good-bye to his students done they all filed out into the hallway.

Aerlbgnkaelbgk; asjgklefhgklbvsbndfmklgbvskjlgvnkl; swhgvk; dbhflgkhsdklvgwkl

As Harry walked out of class room he saw Ron and Hermione standing in front of him with twin scowls on their faces. Ron stepped forward while fingering his wand as if thinking Harry was going to start a fight with him for no reason "You think your so smart don't you Potter, purposely going against me when its obvious that I'm right? No, I can't have a single moment in the spot light as anything other than the stupid follower with the great Harry Potter around can I?"

"He's right Harry that was really rude. How can you defend the representation of evil? You're really starting to make me think you have crossed over into the dark side."

"Oh come off it Hermione don't pretend to still like him. We get to keep what we were given and he knows what we really think about him so why keep the act up?"

This was starting to get real old real fast for Harry so he decided to speak up "if you two are done having your little moment can you please step aside because I have some work to do." And he pushed both of them out of the way and starts to walk down the hall when he hears Ron say something that made him see red.

"Yeah, he probably has to go screw that whore he brought to the school."

Harry freezes right there and tries to get control of him self but it isn't working with Trotter and Coros in the fury that they were in. ((He will not get away with that! Hang him from the ssealing by hisssss entrailssss))

((No let me use my hooves to grind him into a puddle of the slime that he is))

(No I have a better idea Coros we are going use you form for a while but there will be no hanging by entrails today)

((Yessss Harry whatever you sssay))

(Now what is the most horrifying hallucinogen that we have in our arsenal, remember we want non fatal)

((I have just the one, you humans call it Hell Vapors. It makes the victim be placed in a comatose like state for twenty four hours and living in a world of their worst fears for that whole time with no lasting physical after effects.))

(Perfect)

Harry turned around to face them and saw Hermione and Ron had yet to notice the look of murder on his face. With a small flash Harry was replaced by a eighteen foot long amethyst colored snake with deep black wings and acid green crests underneath its eyes. With a horrifying amount of speed, silence, and precision it wrapped around both of Harry's former friends and covered them with its wings so only their heads were visible. It lowered its head to be level with their ears while hissing threateningly to them. They watched in horror as a sky blue mist spelled out a message. It read:

Be careful about what you say about my loved ones.  
Now enjoy your dreams for the next day.

They were confused about what the message meant until the mist started to move up their nose and into their mouths. They instantly blacked out but did not get the comfort of the usual blackness. Instead Ron found himself back in the giant spider den of the forbidden forest, and Hermione found herself in a classroom taking a test which had questions that were impossible to answer. It was not long before they were both in tears of fear.

Harry was satisfied when he saw the tears begin to fall from their closed eyes. He uncoiled from them and set off for his dorm room to try and work on his paper. He left them there and they weren't discovered for another hour until Professor Sprout found them and immediately sent for Madam Pomfrey.

Aerlbgnkaelbgk; asjgklefhgklbvsbndfmklgbvskjlgvnkl; swhgvk; dbhflgkhsdklvgwkl

There we go, the chapter is finished and I'm actually really happy with how this one turned out. If you enjoyed it or have any criticisms about it please leave a review. A question was asked at one point and I will answer it by saying that the killing moon style of glaive fighting is one hundred percent my own creation. Be on the look out for the next chapter soon.


	12. beatng a snake and a cats history

Hello to all my readers. I hope that you aren't too displeased with my updating speed. I don't like pointless chapters so I don't write one unless there is something productive to be seen from it. Even if it is a small detail it will be there. That is the main reason for my inconsistent updating speed. Now that that has been taken care of I can continue onto the chapter. Thank you for dealing with this author note.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the killing moon style and Arioch in this story, all the rest is in no way shape or form mine.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Spell**_

**Parceltoung**

_Glaive skills_

(Animagus form speaking)

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssspiritsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Professor Albus Dumbledore has never been at a loss for a plan, but for the first time in his life he is in just that situation.

Currently he is in the hospital wing where Madame Pomfry is trying everything in her extensive knowledge as a healer to bring the head boy and girl out of their coma like states. He is in no fear of his two best student spies dying; their heartbeats and breathing are strong. The problem was in the strength of the two bodily functions; their heart beats and breathing are going at a pace of a person who is completely and utterly terrified. As a teacher he was terrified at the thought that two of his students could have been injured while in his school, in the middle of a hallway no less, without anyone noticing or helping. As a member of a large scale war this attack brought a whole new list of horrors to his mind. 'How could death eaters have gotten into the school? Who else will we find like this?' "Madam Pomfry, can you tell me if they will wake up? Or will they remain in this coma forever?"

"Albus, as bad as this sounds those tears and their fear means that they haven't been reduced to vegetables. Don't fear, they will wake up but for now it's just a matter of time."

"Good, thank you. Now if you will excuse me I have thing I must attend to in my office." And with that he left the infirmary feeling a little easier knowing his students would live, and starting to form a plan to up the schools defensive spells.

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssspiritsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

While the headmaster is contemplating these thoughts and fears a strange shape can be seen flying over the school. Soaring in the air and twisting around clouds is a black hawk with the number one emblazoned in the middle of its forehead in white. It landed on one of the towers before its eyes glowed red and it flew of with a screech at speeds that should have been impossible for a normal creature.

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssspiritsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

'There I hope that this teaches those two to think before they speak, and whose girlfriend they insult.' Contrary to the justice that he had just enacted on Ron and Hermione their comments still put him in an extremely fowl mood.

As Harry stormed his way back up to his and Arioch's room the rest of the student body seemed to sense his fowl mood and parted for him like the red sea. This was perfectly fine with him; he really didn't want to deal with any one other than Arioch or Palla right now.

Of course things couldn't go his way. Just as he was entering the last corridor before his room he heard someone make a snide remark about him from behind "yes Dumbledore's prodigal son has returned and now we all have to bow to him yet again." Harry didn't even bother turning around to answer him.

"Malfoy, I will say this once and only once. I am not Dumbledore's or any one else's, prodigal son as you say. I am merely a pawn in this war that has turned into a rook. Now I'm in a bad mood so don't mess with me. I'll walk away, the world will keep spinning and you will keep breathing." And with that said and done Harry continued to walk away, because he never looked at Malfoy's face he couldn't see the look of pure rage at being talked down to and disrespected in Harry not even facing him while he spoke. He raised his wand a shouted an advanced pain spell "**_crur dolor_**".

This is an advanced pain spell that is used by aurors to apprehend and detain dark wizards and witches. With the current war being at the level it is the board of governors believed it would be for the best to change the curriculum of the defense against the dark arts classes to teach more war worthy spells. This spell causes the muscles in the targets legs to cramp and ball up so fast that they sometimes tear leaving the target on the ground in near unimaginable pain. The only reason it was taught to students is because even a half brained medic can heal the target in a matter of minutes.

A large burst of yellow light shot from Malfoy's wand and towards Harry. As Harry turned around his eyes widened, more to the fact that he had been caught off guard by Malfoy than the spell coming at him. By the time he recognized the spell it was to close to dodge, so resigning himself to the pain he was in for he closed his eyes. When he heard a howl from behind him and felt a small gust of uprising air in front of him. He opened his eyes and saw a large stone wall in front of him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Palla stalking forward snarling and shaking with rage. Harry knew her intended target was Malfoy and also knew that he had no hope of saving the boy from him enraged companion.

Palla's P.O.V

That little snake dared to attack my master and now he is going to pay! I swore on the day that those tide wolves attacked that I would never let him be harmed in my presence again and I intend to keep that promise. The wall worked perfectly in blocking the spell, but now I need to imprint it into that little idiots head that attacking my master is a very bad idea.

No ones P.O.V

Everyone in the hall was a little worried about what the large dog currently growling and stalking up to Malfoy would do to him. Suddenly they all knew. The very stones of the hallway floor appeared to liquidate a snake their way up him body till he couldn't move at all. Once he was stuck in that spot the dog let loose a loud howl that shook the hallway, and a spike of stone slowly started to rise from the floor and move toward Malfoy's neck. Just as it was starting to pierce the skin of his throat Harry put a calming hand of the creatures head "Thank you for defending me Palla but if you kill him then the Headmaster and Fudge would take you away. I couldn't let one of my closest allies and friends be taken from me for such a petty reason as to eliminate one weak little snob. Let him go so we can continue on our way up to the room." With a final scratch behind the ears Harry turned and resumed his journey to his room for the rest of the school year.

Palla nodded her head and tuned to trot after her master. She gave a small bark and the stones holding and hurting Malfoy re-liquified and returned back to the castle floor where they originated from. As soon as the stones were gone and the duo had disappeared form view Malfoy collapsed from fear of what had just happened to him. One thing was for sure, he would be very wary of Potter and his little pet form now on.

Half an hour later

Harry is sitting on the bed in his room working on finding information on Nekomata, his maternal spirit, for his defense against the dark arts paper, when Arioch suddenly decides to speak up with a suggestion "why don't you just go to the spirit world and ask the two tails for her life story?"

"I can go to the spirit world when I want to, for insignificant reasons, with out have them chew me out?"

"Yeah, they get annoyed from time to time if they only have each other to talk to. Besides she'll be flattered that you chose to research her over say…kyuubi who will likely be the most looked into as the king and the strongest."

"Okay is it the same spell or a different one?"

"The spell used for the trial was named the way it was because that is the main reason for its use, but it is really just a regular traveling spell to their realm. Now here we go **_shiren bai kyuu saibakan_**". There was a flash and Harry was back in the spirit world.

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssspiritsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

'Ow, I wish that they would set out a pillow or something for when guys like me land.'

That was the first thought to come to Harry's mind as he sat up. He opened his eyes and saw the exact same setting as his last visit, only this time the great spirits were occupying their time differently. Shukaku and Houkou had joined Soukou and Nekomata in sunning them selves on the flat rocks and the beach's edge. Isonade was still stranded in her pool of water. On the beach Kyuubi was sleeping on his back with his legs twitching in the air mumbling something about rabbits. What was disconcerting was that he couldn't find any of the other spirits, and from what he has gleaned from the book Arioch got for him that generally is not a good thing "Okay I need to get focused. Okay here goes.' He took a breath and walked over to Nekomata.

Sensing that Harry was coming over she opened her eyes and gave him her attention "Harry, hello. What can I do for you?"

"Well we have a project for my defense against the dark arts class. What we have to do is research their origins and what the difference between a spirit and a demon, and I was hoping that you would help me out."

"Of course, I would be happy to help. I'll start with the second question because it is the easiest to answer. The difference between a demon and spirit is nothing but the intentions behind their powers. A spirit uses their abilities to help others and keep order, while a demon uses their abilities for their own personal gain.

Now, as to my background. That is actually quite a simple story. It is a fact that death is always happening, every second someone is dying. But this means that that the reaper can't possibly take care of all the souls no matter how powerful he is. Knowing this he decided to create a number of avatars to collect all of the souls. Unfortunately some of them don't get collected, which is why ghosts are around. I'm the strongest of the avatars created by the reaper, which is why I am acknowledged as one of the great nine spirits. That's basically my whole background."

"Wow thanks a lot; you've just saved my hide. I couldn't find anything that I could really use and due you guys the justice you deserve. Now I really need to go back so could you help me out a little bit please?"

"Of course." Her eyes glowed purple again and he felt a falling sensation before it all went black.

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssspiritsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

He opened his eyes and looked around from the bad and saw a very peculiar sight; Arioch was having Palla pull stone from the middle of the walls in the room and switch it with the current surface stone. The middle of the stone walls have turned black with age and the constant flow of magic coming from the class rooms and its inhabitants, making the room seem much darker than it is. He also noticed that with the old walls covered up he lost the perpetual feeling of being watched. "Would I be out of line to ask what you two are doing?" Her was amused to see that both his pet and girlfriend jumped at the sudden sound of his voice.

"While you were out I had an idea. We both know that the walls were charmed with a spying spell right?" he nodded "so I figured that even Dumbledore himself couldn't be strong enough to charm the whole stone, which has been saturated with god only knows how much extra magic over the years. SO I decided to experiment a bit and see if having Palla pull the normal stone over the currently charmed stone to block the surveillance. I can tell just from the new lack of feeling like I'm being watched that it worked. Now we can plan the next big prank."

"Sounds like a plan."

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssspiritsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Hey I realize some of you might be mad about how long you waited for an awesome chapter and you get this. Like I said earlier all my chapters have a point to the story, even if it is a little bit. If you don't see it just send a review and I will reply with a hint about what it is. I hope you like it and sorry again, I will try to be more consistent.


	13. trick or treat, 1 of 9 great battles

Hello everyone, I'm really sorry for the long delay but I have just had too much on my plate as of late. It's my senior year in high school and I am currently taking 4 college level classes, playing competing in 3 varsity sports, working on drama productions, and balancing homework so I haven't had a lot of time for this.

Now enough excuses, its story time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing here except for the story line, the spirits, the characters Palla and Arioch, and the killing moon style.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Spell**_

**Parceltoung**

_Glaive skills_

_Prank writing_

(Animagus form speaking)

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

It is now October in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. More precisely it is Halloween. Since Harry's less than civil encounter with Malfoy things have calmed down and become quite routine.

The Defense classes have moved on from the subject of spirits and are about to start on the powers of musical magic.

Potions are becoming progressively more and more dangerous, having the students make everything from synthetic cobra venom to an organ liquefying drought. Professor Snape's mood has been increasingly hostile toward students because he has been unable to find any imperfections at all with Harry's potions.

Every other class has been unremarkable in relation to what they have been learning.

Currently Harry is listening to Remus lecture about musical magic.

"Musical magic is not solely music channeled through an instrument. It is magic that happens because of a specific sound being produced. Musical magic is most commonly found in the animal kingdom. The most famous example is the phoenix song which has the ability to lift spirits and warm the souls of the good and cause pain to the corrupt. Can any one give me another example?"

"How about the beast that Potter brought into the school?" the student was then hit in the head with a flying rock "Ow. Who the hell threw that" he glared around the room until he saw the look on Harry's face.

"Watch who you call a beast, someone might take offense."

"Alright boys that's enough, Mr. Archa good job, 5 points to Slytherin, but you lose 3 points for language. Mr. Potter you lose 5 points form Griffindor for throwing that rock. Now the earth hound is a very good example of powerful musical magic. When an earth hound howls they can do something as small as raise a molehill to something as big as destroying a mountain. Of course only the very most powerful of the alpha bloodlines have that power. Now, seeing as it is Halloween tonight and we all have a party to prepare for I will not assign homework tonight. Have a good night every one."

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Are all of the plans in order?" The speaker opens his eyes to reveal a number two emblazoned in the pupil.

"Yes, all is ready. The howls of the wind will dance with the screams of death tonight. The sound will be beautiful." The pure white one on the figures forehead is very visible in the dim light.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

It is Halloween night in Hogwarts and the usual decorations are up. Bats are flying and pumpkins are floating. The students are all in costume and dancing. It is a care free atmosphere that is filled with laughter and joy. We can't have that now can we.

Suddenly the lights black out and a bell rings three times. An echoing sound of galloping is heard and a sound like ghostly rasping breathes joins the hoofs to create a horrifying symphony that stops the student's good time in its tracks. Suddenly a ghostly blue spot light shines down in the middle of the group.

Standing there in the middle of the light was a large pure black stallion with trails of pure black smoke coming off of its constantly moving tail and main. Its rider was just as terrifying. The rider was totally covered in a black hooded cloak, a combination of the hood and a veil of long black hair hid the rider's identity from the terrified students. Clutched in its hands was an extremely wicked looking scythe. The shaft of it was pure obsidian black with a shining silver skull screaming in agony on top, shooting out of the skulls mouth was a silver blade so pure and polished that is acted like a perfect mirror reflecting the rider's eyes to the crowd. What was unnerving was that the rider's irises were blood red. It raised one hand, which was covered in a black leather glove, and called in a raspy voice that carried to the ears of every one in the hall "With the coming of my sibling, war, my presence has been called. The end that hath been foretold has begun to come to pass. Woe be onto you, the unfortunate souls born in the time of our coming. Beware the spread of disease no matter how small for the third of my kin is on his way. Watch for pestilence for after him comes pain and then oblivion. Enjoy the time you have left for it will be short." The creature suddenly shot a spell in the direction of the teachers table. The hall was in chaos. The teachers were trying to get some semblance of order while escaping the oncoming spell but it was futile. Some students were crying and others were screaming. This only stopped when a loud boom and flash captured everyone's attention. To their astonishment and anger writing started to appear in wispy grey lettering

_hahaha to our dear peers and professors,_

_We hope our doom saying prank has scared you. That was the whole reason for it. We said earlier that we would cause at least a little bit of mental trauma and we have so many more ideas. If you want a good shrink you could ask miss misty or miss twitchy if you can find out who they are. Good luck and have a happy Halloween._

_Mr. Trotter, Mr. Coros, Miss Misty, and Miss Twitchy._

And in a flash of light the note disappeared leaving behind a stunned group not prepared for the violent blasts of wind the shattered all of the windows raining glass onto the student body below.

The headmaster already red with anger at this, in his mind, tasteless prank looked at the rider and steed "what is the meaning of this, that glass could have killed someone!"

The rider shook its head and spoke in the same whispery voice "Dude, don't look at us. We go for emotional scaring not physical."

Suddenly a deranged voice could be heard from out side "Trick or treat. Its best not to keep us waiting or the end will be so much worse!" Suddenly the rider and its steed turned and ran out the hall as fast as they could go.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The scene Harry and Arioch were met with once they were out of the castle doors was a war party of twenty death eaters standing behind a single person who they assumed was the leader. He was wearing the traditional death eater black robe and hood. He was missing his mask though so people could see his face. He has dark heir cut short and gelled neatly, aristocratic facial features, and a pair of, strangely enough, yellow hawk like eyes. The number one was tattooed on his forehead in pure white.

Seconds after Harry and Arioch exited the hall they were joined by Dumbledore, the portion of the order of the phoenix that was present at the school, and Palla who followed the running group out of curiosity. As the two assembled groups stood there trying to get the feeling for their enemies. Soon the leader broke the tense silence "Well, well, well, now what do we have here? A bunch of goodie goodies here to save the day. How heroic, seeing as I doubt any of you are going to start this little slaughter why don't I? **_Avada Kedavra_**" a blot of green light erupted from leader's wand. Fortunately or unfortunately based on your point of view, Dumbledore managed to dive to the left and avoid the shot of concentrated death before it connected. These syllables started the fire fight. Almost immediately an innumerable number of spells were being launched. Harry and Arioch readied their glaives and nodded to each other before taking off into the melee.

HARRY'S P.O.V.

This is insane. These death eaters are worse than roaches. You kill one and three more pop up. Time to get seriouse "_Half Moon!_" and with one horizontal swing a line of death eaters four wide and six rows deep bit the dust.

NO ONES P.O.V.

The leader head the call of Harry's attack and immediately gave him his full attention to our young hero giving him a twisted grin that seemed inhumanly big "I know that style, I just wasn't aware that you idiots survived all these years. Oh I will relish finishing you off and hearing your screams echo with the nights wind hahahaha gah!" His laugh was cut off by a explosion of blood shooting out of his mouth. A spike of stone had been sent through his throat and out the other side. Palla's eyes were glowing green and she was still growling 'no one threatens my master.'

No one had noticed the leader's death except for Harry until there was an echoing snap. The leader had snapped the solid stone spike through his throat in half and was pulling it out slowly, after seemingly endless seconds he was free of it with a wet popping sound. The whole time he had a psychotic smile on his face. In a flash his eyes and the number one shone a horrible blood red. Slowly the glow shifted from his eyes to the number on his forehead making it shine even more violently. As his eyes faded so did his smile. It was soon replaced with a grimace of extreme pain. He clutched his head and tried to scream but only a gargled sound came out of his ruined throat. The number started to crack and suddenly his forehead tore open and a small pure black hawk shot out of his head and into the sky, it circled around the battle field before landing on a near by tree branch. To everyone's greater shock it spoke "may the final breaths of these pathetic souls come onto me and bring me their strength." As the thing finished its chant a white mist came out of the mouths of the fallen and went into the hawk. They watched in horror as it body began to swell until it was a size comparable to the greater spirits.

Arioch spoke while this was happening in a tone Harry had never heard from he mouth, a tone of fear and nervousness "oh no. That is one of the fallen spirits. He is Drae of the dead wind. Harry hurry call Shukaku to deal with this."

"Why? Shouldn't we call one of the stronger spirits?"

"No, each of the fallen spirits were at one time underlings to the greater spirits. They eventually grew jealous of the power their superiors wielded and defected to evil so they could have no superiors at their arts but them selves. They were the rogue spirits that our predecessors helped imprison in the other realm. One of the circumstances in our deal with them was that if any of the rogue spirits were to escape we would call their old superior to deal with them. Now call him! I don't have enough energy my self."

"Okay. G_reat Spirit of the winds and sand I call to you to come forth. As the wind shrieks so shall your enemies at the sight of you imposing form. Shukaku, lord of the howling winds, I have need for your strength._"

As Harry finished the summoning chant the clouds started to swirl and a great twister spiraled its way down form the Heavens. In the middle of the great storm a silhouette of a large creature could be seen slowly descending. Once it landed the winds cleared and standing where the torrent of wind once was is a titanic sand colored raccoon covered in light blue runes "Ah Drae, I wondered when we would meet again. Still messing with the darker powers I see? Has your mind at least become more stable in our time apart?"

"Shukaku! You sorry excuse for a rodent I will enjoy feasting on your carcass and taking your powers unto myself. We shall finally see who the true king of the four winds is now shall we?"

"……….Okay I guess your still as crazy as ever. My final gift to you will be freedom from your madness. Let's begin shall we?" With that Shukaku crouched down in preparation for a battle and Drae of the dead wins took to the skies.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

There you guys go. I'm really happy with this chapter, not so much the short fight scene but with the introduction to part of the main threat form voldermort's side for. I hope you enjoyed reading it and I am very sorry for the extreme lateness of the chapter. I will try to get it out sooner. But for now please be patient.

And on a final note to those of you who have played final fantasy 8 im wondering if any of you can recognise whose entrance i borrowed for Shukaku? you dont need to answer im just curiouse.


	14. the first of nine battles

Hello to my readers new and old. To my readers I would once again like to apologies for my delay in updating, but every mention in the last note plus a job has been added on to my plate and I have only just gotten enough time. Okay enough excuses on my part, now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing here except for the story line, the spirits, the characters Palla and Arioch, and the killing moon style.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Spell**_

**Parceltoung**

_Glaive skills_

_Prank writing_

(Animagus form speaking)

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssspiritsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

As he flew into the air Drae was almost salivating with the thoughts of killing his old master 'that rodent shall be a delicious morsel for an after battle snack. This altitude should suffice.' Once he reached his peak elevation Drae stopped and looked down at Shukaku "look, you old fool, at what powers the dark winds can bring, **_kuroi kaze _**(black wind)" and he tucked in his wings and dove straight down trailing what appeared to be black winds behind him. As he descended the winds seemed to incase him turning him into a bullet of swirling black winds. His attack would have insured a crippling blow would have been dealt to the one tail had Shukaku not acted quickly and deflected the attack by slamming it in the side with his powerful tail, instantly dispelling the winds surrounding the evil hawk and send the foul thing crashing in to the forest.

"Hehe you'll need to do better Drae, your not fighting to canon fodder breeze spirit, your fighting one of the greater spirits." The dust had not even settled before a reply was heard.

"Oh, if you insist" and suddenly two large blasts of wind came through the dust and struck Shukaku in the shoulders. The great raccoon was thrown onto his back from the force of the attack, as quick as he was thrown down he sprang back up and ready to continue.

"Drae, you were of my most promising subordinates, but you were always so jealous of everyone around you that you felt you needed to use darker means to satiate your lust for power. But you were weaker then me before your betrayal, and your still weaker than me now. The only difference between now and then is that you wont have any time to grow stronger after this encounter. Goodbye **_san hando suna_** (three hands of sand)" once he was finished with his incantation Shukaku shoved his arms and tail into the ground. On the other side of the battle field Drae's eyes widened before he tried to lift off into the skies and escape the impending attack. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on whom you are, he was not fast enough. As his former masters words began to take effect two wicked looking arms of sand tipped with sickle like nails made of sand grabbed his wings and spreading them out, while lifting him up off of the ground, thus making him defenseless. With out the use of his wings he could not command the dead winds, and with his talons off of the ground he had no hope of escaping. When the implications of his current situation finally struck him he started to thrash around in a vain attempt to escape. Slowly behind him a third wicked looking hand of sand rose up, nails extending and becoming pointed like five separate spears before the fingers drew together into a point, in a split second the hand sprang forward and tore threw Drea's body before turning around and grabbing him by the neck, and in one twist and a sickening crack it was all over. Slowly the three hands retracted back into the ground and Shukaku slowly pulled his arms and tail out of the ground. Once his job was done he looked onto the corpse of his old second in command and let loose a sad sigh "so much potential wasted because of simple greed and vanity." He turned and addressed his summoner "My job is done now and the price of the spirits pact has started to be paid, I'll be seeing you."

And with that said he disappeared in a small gut of wind back to the spirits plane of existence. During this whole battle Harry an d Arioch could only stare at the remains of the corrupted spirit known as Drae of the dead winds "There is no way in hell I'm cleaning that up." Behind the two of them a slow clapping started. When Arioch and Harry turned they found another person in a death eater cloak leaning on the castle walls, the collected staff that fallowed them onto the battlefield knocked out at their feet.

"Well now, that arrogant weakling was disposed of faster than I imagined. I guess it's my turn now."

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssspiritssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sorry that the battle was so short but like I said before I'm horrible at writing battle scenes. I can come up with good battle skills, but implementing them in a fight is another matter. Well again sorry for the delay, and please review.


End file.
